The Legend of Zelda: Swapped Roles
by TeaJay721
Summary: This is a story about a princess named Zelda and a knight named Link. Link is always there to protect Zelda, but what happens when Link's in trouble? How would Zelda feel about him being in danger because of her? What will she do to help him? In this story, not only will you get the answers, but much, much more. (I do not own The Legend of Zelda)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: This is the first fanfic I have ever made so I hope that you can overlook minor issues so that it does not interrupt your enjoyment of the story. If you do find something confusing or something that could be better explained, however, please let me know and I will do what I can to fix the issue.**

 **(I do not own The Legend of Zelda)**

 **Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

The cool breeze that surrounded Link and Zelda smelled of sweet fruits and honey. Link, focused on guarding Zelda, did not hang on to this fact.

Zelda did, however. She always got wrapped up in what life had to offer, and while Link admittedly thought that it was adorable, he also thought of it as a safety hazard- which he reminded her of daily.

"Zelda, you know I do not wish to take away your fun, but being lost in nature could potentially make you less aware of any threats," Link stated without pausing, like always.

Zelda only smiled.

"But that's your job, right?" She said, blinking as she smelled the breeze once more.

Link frowned in mild frustration.

"Of course, princess, but what if you run to go look at a spotted toadstool and there just so happens to be an assassin behind the tree near the toadstool? Would you have noticed him? Likely not. You were too focused on the toadstool."

Zelda sighed, bored of this conversation already. To be fair, she had heard it many times. The toadstool adaptation to the story was new, though.

"I know you don't like to talk about it-"

"Especially not daily," Zelda interrupted. "Look, Link, I understand what you're saying- I really do. But it's so hard to change something that you were born with. I know I've told you this before, but that's only because it's the truth! I'm trying, Link. I really am."

Link thought about arguing his point further but saw no reason to. She was trying, and that was all that he could ask of her.

"Alright, princess. I won't pester you about it anymore-"

"Thank you, Link-"

"daily," Link finished, barely hiding a creeping smile- he had to be professional.

"Better than nothing," Zelda sighed.

They continued walking for a while until Link sensed a commotion in the bushes- much before they actually rustled.

Before Zelda could notice what was happening, Link slid into place in front of her, arrow nocked in his bow and pointing at a bush.

She noticed him tense as if about to shoot.

Zelda panicked- she hated it when he shot at something without knowing what it was.

"Wait! Don't!" Zelda shouted and clung onto his bicep.

Shocked, Link turned his attention to Zelda- but only briefly.

Link had sensed it before it happened.

A small throwing dagger had flown out of the bushes- right for Zelda. Bow and arrow drawn, he couldn't get to his shield in time.

Forced to take drastic measures in a matter of moments, he positioned himself just in time in front of Zelda.

The dagger flew to the lower left area of his abdomen but he didn't show the pain.

Without even flinching from his wound, he shot the arrow dead center from where the dagger had been.

Not even skipping a beat.

When he heard the thud of a body, he knew he had hit his target.

"Link! Oh, goddesses, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" She let go of his arm and swung herself in front of him to examine the wound, getting on both knees to do so.

It didn't look very pretty.

"I'm fine, princess, but you could've been hurt. You really must pay more attention. I mean it," Link looked down at her as he said this sternly but with care.

Zelda looked up at Link from her knees.

She hadn't been lying when she had told Link that she had been trying to focus more, but she didn't really have an incentive except for him telling her to.

But now she had one.

If she wanted to keep Link, and herself, safe, then she would need to focus. Link had already jumped in front of her to protect her because she wasn't paying attention. Then she distracted him which ended up leading to him getting hit with the dagger instead of him launching his arrow and hitting the assassin.

If he got hurt one more time protecting her, she wouldn't be able to take it.

Too many times she had seen him jump in front of an enemy projectile or weapon for her, and she could not bear to see it happen again.

"Of course, Link. Of course."

 **So this was chapter one- please let me know what you think and if there is anything that I can fix. This will hopefully be a long-ish story and I can't wait to have you guys along for the ride!**

 **I don't know when I'll be uploading a new chapter, it'll probably just become something that I figure out along the way.**

 **Speaking of chapters, was this too short, too long, or just right? Let me know and I'll work on what I can do to make it better!**

 **Also! When I eventually finish this story I will be moving onto a different story- and probably not Legend of Zelda themed-, meaning that if you have anything you'd like to see me write I might try it. Keyword might.**

 **Just an idea- we'll see how this goes.**

 **See you guys next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys! I'm back again to write another chapter. Just because I am writing the day after the last one was posted does not mean that that is going to stay the pattern- it just happened to work out that way.**

 **I would love it if you guys could tell me how you feel about the chapters so far- it would mean loads to me even, and in certain cases especially, if they are bad things. I'm not saying you can be rude, I'm just saying that telling me what I'm doing wrong will always help.**

 **Please help me find a way to make this story better.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(I do not own The Legend of Zelda)**

Even though Link was the wounded one it was Zelda who felt worse. Sitting in a chair outside the physician's personal castle office, Zelda couldn't stop blaming herself- which was fair. If she wouldn't have interveined everything would be fine.

But she did. And now Link was hurt.

It wasn't like he hadn't gotten hit or stabbed or cursed before- it was just that this time it had been _her_ fault.

Shaking her head, she tried not to think about it. It wasn't what Link would want, anyway.

If anything, he would want her to be more cautious, like he had told her to do in the first place.

Groaning came out of the door on her left- that was where Link was. But it didn't sound like Link.

Curious and worried, Zelda opened the door to see the physicist grimacing as he applied an ointment to Link's wound.

Link seemed entirely nonchalant.

"Princess Zelda!" the physicist sat up straight after being hunched over the wound. "What are you doing in here? A princess should not see this."

"Is it really that bad?" Zelda inquired as she walked across the room to Link.

Zelda gasped as she looked.

She had expected it to be bad, but she was not nearly prepared for what she saw.

There was an incision that was large but thin that seemed to go three inches deep if you were to pull the solid flesh flaps open. Not only that, but there seemed to be purple veins leaching from it. In fact, all the veins around the wound seemed purple- almost as if they were poisoned and were carrying the harmful fluid throughout Link's body.

"My word . . ." Zelda managed to get out.

After a moment of silence, Link was the first to speak.

"It's alright, princess. I've had much worse- as you are aware."

"But Link, I caused you this pain-"

"I was given this job for a reason, Zelda. To protect you. And that's exactly what I plan to do. But even if I wasn't your guard, I would do it a thousand times over. You've become more than just a princess I have to protect, you've become my-" 

"Don't say it, Link. I know what you mean to say, and don't say it." Zelda interrupted. "If you did, it would make me feel so much worse everytime you got hit instead of me."

Link nodded, understanding. What had come over him? He was her guard, and guards and princesses don't become friends unless they were both mentally diluted. But mayhap they were . . .

No. Link would never make Zelda feel the pain of losing a friend. He would never leave her.

"Umm . . . Princess? Do you mind leaving? I still have to remove the poison from his body-"

"Poison? What poison?" Zelda interrupted.

"The dagger was a blade containing a rare poison commonly found in toadstools. However, when harvesting them, if done wrong, the person would find themselves poisoned. It is very dangerous, but we do have a cure. If you put on this ointment and keep it there and replenished for three days, you will be fully recovered.

"When some use this they gain immunity to what caused the infection. However, it's very rare, indeed. But, knowing Link, I'm sure he'll be one of those special flowers." The physician ended with a joking smile towards Link.

Link seemed not to notice.

"I see. I suppose I should go sit in the castle corridor again." Zelda's dress swished as she turned to leave.

"Thank you, Link. For risking your life to save mine." 

Link nodded respectfully, and with that, Zelda exited the room.

 **That's it for this chapter! Let me know what you thought and I will respond to those with questions as soon as possible.**

 **Thank all of you so much for reading. It makes me so happy to have others reading my stories.**

 **I know I keep saying this, but please leave reviews and comments. It would mean the world to me to hear what my readers think.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys! Sorry that it's been so long. I had already written a chapter but it wasn't posted and got deleted, so here I am writing another chapter 3! Maybe it'll be a good thing, though. Maybe the other one wasn't so great. But whatever the reasoning may be, here I am writing it.**

 **Thank you all for reading this story, it means the world to me that you are. If you have enough time spare, would you mind leaving a comment on what you thought? If you could, it would literally make me bounce up and down from giddiness.**

 **Also! I was thinking that maybe I would upload at least three times a week (including Sunday), but we'll see how that goes. If there are no more problems like there was for this chapter then maybe I'll be able to!**

 **With that out of the way, please enjoy!**

 **(I do not own the Legend of Zelda)**

Concentrate, Zelda thought, concentrate.

Zelda was standing in the middle of a small pond trying to listen to nature and anything inhibiting it. Hylian fish were nibbling at her toes making it hard to focus, but it had been two days since she started her training now and she was starting to get used to it.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled followingly.

The stout trees's leaves rustling from the breeze that was always blowing-

Fruit falling from nearby trees-

Small creatures hurrying to collect the fallen fruit-

She had started to be able to hear all of this rather well.

But because she had been training silently twenty-four-seven, she had started to become much less like herself and much more of how traditional princesses were seen.

Quiet, ladylike, mature, and well-mannered.

It's not that she hadn't been that way before, but rather that no one saw her that way. She was always happy and adventurous and free-spirited, which made people think that she was nothing else.

But now everyone had started staring at her more in the hallways.

Shaking off these thoughts, she returned to her pond.

The cold, shimmering pond.

The pond full of nibbling fish.

Zelda calmly got out of the pond and sat on the edge of the hill, feet clinging to the grass like a newborn to its mother.

Link soon joined her but was standing at her side instead of sitting.

She assumed it was so that he could be ready for an attack.

Why did they always have to be ready for an attack, Zelda wondered. Why couldn't they relax together for one second even?

Now that she thought about it, Zelda had never even heard Link laugh- never even seen him _smile._

Her face remained calm as she remained thinking.

How could she make him happy, and still have the both of them being safe?

How . . .

Then it hit her.

"Link," she said, standing up. "I want you to teach me how to fight."

Link tried to hide it, but she could tell that he was flustered.

"I'm sorry? Why would you want to do that?"

"It would be smart if I could protect myself, yes? What if I learned how to?" Zelda asked.

He remained quiet.

"I had thought maybe archery and magic? Both can be long range and magic can also be used very effective defensively." Zelda added.

Silence.

"Link, I know that it's sudden and all, but I thought that maybe this could make it so that you don't have to worry about me so much." Zelda nearly whispered.

It was a moment before Link spoke.

"I am no sorcerer, but I am an archer. I could teach you how to shoot if you would like and your advisors think it wise. As far as a teacher of magic goes I'm sure the kingdom can produce one for you." Link said.

Zelda paused, stunned.

He was actually agreeing with her.

He agreed that it would help him relax.

He agreed that she should know how to protect herself.

He agreed that it was _smart._

"Thank you, Link. When will we start our archery lessons?" She asked calmly while smoothing out her dress.

"Tomorrow. Instead of coming here and improving your focus, you can instead improve your archery and your magic if it is allowed." He stated as if it had been his idea in the first place.

Zelda tilted her head, confused.

"But what about your wound? They already make you continue to guard me, and now you want to go out of your way to make yourself move more than you should?" Zelda asked. "Didn't the physicist say that because it only took three days to heal it would hurt really badly? Are you sure that you want to envoke that on yourself instead of waiting one more day?"

He nodded.

"You have made me realize that you learning self-defense is very important, therefore we will not postpone it any longer."

"Couldn't we just learn magic first and then do archery the next day?" Zelda asked.

"Princess, we're doing both on the same day. You have a lot of learning to do, and it's best we make as much progress as possible." Link stated.

Great, Zelda thought.

"Alright, then. If you're sure."

"I am." He confirmed.

"Good, because I can't stand being reliant any longer."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well that's the ending of this chapter! I hope everything goes smoothly uploading and that it will be up so that you guys can read it. Let me know what you guys think and please let me know of anything I could improve on.**

 **Thank you all for reading and I'll see you all next chapter- bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! Thanks for coming back to read this chapter!**

 **I've thought a bit more on my upload schedule and I was thinking maybe I would upload on Wednesdays, Fridays, and Sundays- if everything goes well. I have been having a tight schedule and am hoping to be able to do this but if I can't I'm sorry and will come up with a better plan.**

 **But that's enough for now- you're here to read the story! Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

 **(I do not own The Legend of Zelda)**

"Breathe, Princess, breathe," Link calmly informed Zelda.

She inhaled, bow drawn back and targeted at the tree in front of her.

She released her breath, and in the same instant, she released her arrow.

It zipped through the wind quickly and precisely as it found its way to the tree.

A bull's eye.

Again.

truly

"You seem to have a knack for this, Princess," Link commented, walking over to the tree to remove the arrow. "It was truely a good idea for you to start archery."

"Thank you, Link. Although I must say I wouldn't be this good without you as a teacher," Zelda smiled, unable to take the compliment.

Link grinned slyly- but just a bit.

"With all due respect, Princess, we just started lessons. And it's the first day. And you haven't missed. And I haven't said a word."

Zelda looked down, blushing. She had never heard Link praise her this way before. It was a new feeling- a good feeling. One she'd never really truly felt before.

"Whatever you say, Link. But I honestly think it's just your presence that reassures me," Zelda continues, lost in thought. "Even if you were a mere thought you would give more courage to me than anything else, I feel. But how can you not?"

Zelda now looked up from the ground at Link.

She had been planning on continuing speaking, but his red face told her 'twould not be a good decision.

"I mean, thanks, Link. I appreciate your support," she managed to stammer.

"Of course, Princess. Of course."

Day one of their archery practice had gone very well. Better than both Link and Zelda had expected. She was a natural, no doubt about it, and she was very excited about her magic lesson- which was right after archery.

"So I'm supposed to try and make my hand warm?" Zelda asked, slightly confused.

"Yes, Princess, like so," her teacher lit the palm of his hand on fire in a instant so suddenly it made Zelda flinch.

"Of course. I'll give it a try."

She stood completely still, staring at her palm. He hadn't told her to, but he hadn't told her not to either.

A minute passed of concentrating when Link started to pass through her mind.

She seemed to be remembering a time when they had first met. He wasn't much different now, seemingly, but he did get much stronger and more agile. The innocence of when she had first met him had almost all been taken away with each battle he fought. Brave, strong, and protective Link.

He was always there for her, wasn't he? She didn't deserve him, she thought. But yet whenever she recommended he get promoted to a higher position he always shot it down. But why? Was it for her, or just the position she was in? Did he want to protect the throne or her?

Suddenly, a burst of flame lit on Zelda's palm.

Taken aback by her own fire she jumped.

She had expected the fire to go away because of her jumping, but it hadn't. Maybe it wasn't her stance or breathing, but her thoughts?

"Amazing, Princess! How did you do that so quickly?" her instructor asked, amazed.

"I-I'm not quite sure . . ." she stammered.

Then she remembered what she had said earlier about Link being her courage. Had that been what happened here? Had Link given her courage as she thought he would? That had to be it.

Thank you, Link . . . She thought quietly to herself.

Thank you . . .

 **END NOTE: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter! I really hope you guys like this one. I'm trying to move things along for now and will be trying to not make it seem too hasty, so that should be a challenge that I hope I'm up for.**

 **I can't tell you how giddy I am just to have people reading this, let alone favoriting and commenting, too! Thank you all so much, you guys mean so much to me!  
Can't wait to see you guys next chapter!**

 **Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys! I know I said that I was going to try and post on Wednesdays, Fridays, and Sundays, but I unexpectantly got sick and threw up seven times on Friday. While I was sick I was very tired and honestly didn't even get up except for maybe two or three times to go to the bathroom or get food. I'm feeling much better now and have decided that I will make this chapter extra long for missing two days.**

 **Also! As far as Zelda's and Link's attacks are concerned I'm going to be using the ones from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. I'm doing this because they have a lot of moves both from their games and the other titles like Hyrule Warriors and the other Smash Bros. games. There might be some magic that I just make up, and I hope that that's okay with you guys. Hope you all understand.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **(I do not own The Legend of Zelda)**

It had been about a week now and Link was fully healed.

Zelda, on the other hand, was covered in burns and bruises.

"Don't worry about hurting me, Princess. Give it your all," Link shouted, shield raised protectively.

Zelda's brows were furrowed in concentration, sweat plopping off her face quickly.

Come on, come _on._ Focus! Zelda squinted hard as she threw her hand forward harshly, fire exploding out of it towards Link only to disappear once it got close to him.

"Araugh! Come on! Why does it always happen to dissipate before it can do anything?" Zelda whined.

Link barely contained a smile.

It was wrong of him to smile at her shortcomings or be happy when she was mad, but she was just so adorable.

For a while, Link had been afraid that her trying to concentrate more would make her more mature and wise- and for a while it had. But now that imaginary shield that she had made up was gone. In her frustration, her maturity left, and her cute, childish nature returned.

"It's quite alright, Princess. You're improving," Link encouraged while walking closer to her. "But might I make a suggestion?"

"Oh? What would your suggestion be?" Zelda inquired.

"It would seem that your mindset it the problem," he paused before continuing. "You are very capable of creating your magic. Only when you use it to hurt someone is when it fails. Mayhap you think that you want your magic to attack, but it knows that you don't. It might not ever work unless it's a real enemy in front of you."

What Link was saying to Zelda made sense. It was he that she thought of to make the magic, so why would the magic want to attack him?

"Alright, that makes sense," Zelda stated, thoughts running fiercely. "So how am I supposed to train?"

Link smirked slightly.

"I said it mightnot ever work unless it's a _real_ enemy in front of you, it was never definite."

"Okay, then what do you suppose we-?"

Before Zelda could finish her sentence, Link charged at her- wooden sword raised.

He was only a foot away from her when she crossed her arms at shoulder length and twirled to summon her protective diamond.

Flawlessly.

Link raised his wooden shield at the last second as the diamond hit hard against Link's poorly structured shield.

Splinters of wood rained down around Link as the diamond ground against it.

The diamond, finally fading, had done what it was supposed to- protect its wielder, and create an opening.

Running off her instinct, Zelda threw her arm out and let a ball of fire burst from the palm of her hand, completely forgetting who she was targeting, but not who was inspiring.

Ironically, they were both the same person.

Link, blinded by the pride he was feeling almost took the fireball head-on, only to dodge out of the way just as it passed his face.

Link began to open his mouth to congratulate Zelda, only to see that she was not done yet.

In the blink of an eye, she spun and disappeared, seemingly enveloped in the green wind she had summoned.

But once it faded, which was as quickly as it had appeared, she was not there.

Link heard a loud crack of magic from behind him as he turned to see Zelda holding her right hand towards his face and her left hand by her side, both containing fire.

Suddenly, Zelda's eyes widened seemingly in disbelief as her fire faded away.

"I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me," Zelda stammered looking down at her hands, ashamed.

Link just stood there, completely awestruck.

"Princess, that was amazing!" he smiled. "I couldn't be happier with your results."

Zelda peaked up from looking down at her hands.

"You know what's funny?" she asked suddenly.

"What's that?" 

"The first time I see you truly smile is when I feel like I did something horrible," Zelda chuckled a little to herself. "It's . . . nice. I like how you smile."

"O-oh, um . . . thank you, Princess. I'm glad I could make you happy," Link blushed slightly, not used to this kind of attention.

"Oh, please don't go back to saying what you were taught to say! I thought we were having a moment," Zelda pleaded, now fully looking up at him.

Was he always this tall?

"A-alright, Princess-"

"Zelda," she corrected.

"Zelda," he said it confidently but yet weirdly. It was strange to hear her name from his lips, but admittedly it was not bad.

In fact, she rather liked how he said her name.

"Link, come walk with me to the lake to wash my face. Today's training was hard, yes?" Zelda led the way to the lake, Link following not but a foot or two away.

When they came across the lake, Link turned around as he always did so she could have her privacy.

"Hey, Link?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, Prin- Zelda?" Link hastily corrected himself.

"Do you know how to swim?"

"Ah, umm . . . yes, P-Zelda, however, I'm not overly fond of it," Link shivered to remember all those times when he had had to cross water. He would always rather find a way around it if it meant not getting in the water. "Why do you-?" 

Quickly, and without warning, Zelda took Link's wooden sword and threw it a few feet away before pulling Link into the brisk water.

"GWAUGH!"

Link fell into the water, fully submerged.

Underneath the water, he heard the light sound of laughter.

When he broke the water's surface, however, the loud sound of Zelda's heavy laughs filled the air.

"My word," he heard her keep repeating.

He also heard her keep yelling GWAUGH and then laughing like a barbarian.

"Z-Zelda what was that for?" Link managed to stutter, still thoroughly surprised by what had just happened.

As Zelda's cries of laughter slowly faded away, she sighed deeply, smile still imprinted on her face.

"I knew you had a weakness!" she yelled triumphantly at him, finger-pointing. "I just never knew what it was until now!"

That's why all this happened? Because she wanted to know what his weakness was?

Clever girl . . .

"Oh, I see how it is. You just want me around so you can get stronger than me," Link turned away, trying to look and sound hurt.

Zelda gasped, afraid of thinking that she had hurt his feelings- he had her now.

"No, Link! That's not at all what's happening! I just thought it'd be funny, you know?" Zelda slowly approached his back

"There's no getting away from the truth, now that I've found it!" Link shouted as he jumped into the water, searching for something that he _knew_ she hated.

"Oh, Link, what truth! The only truth you've found is a lie, you hear? A _lie!_ "

Suddenly, and without warning, Link emerged from the water, hands full of muddy Hyrule Pond Bottom Toads.

Zelda gasped in horror.

Link slowly walked closer to her.

"No, Link . . . no, you wouldn't!" Zelda started slowly walking backward.

Link chuckled mischievously.

"I wouldn't say _wouldn't_. . ."

And with that, Link started throwing the frogs one at a time at her.

Link had gotten lucky. He just so happened to find the type of toads that were numb to pain- or so the books he had been forced to read told him.

He was extra lucky because these were Zelda's _least_ favorite. She always was afraid that those toads were hiding in the water, just waiting to attack her.

Now, here Link was, her protector, throwing small heaps of her worst nightmare at her, laughing maliciously.

"Ew, ew, ewww! Stop it, stop!" Zelda pleaded, loudly.

When suddenly, her face lit up.

"Hey, Link-"

Splat.

"Can you stop it for a second- I'm trying to talk! Thank you. As I was saying, are you afraid of water or do you just not like how it feels?" 

Used to having to answer as truthfully as possible, he responded-

"Both I'd say. I guess I just really hate how the water feels and looks and, well, I guess I just don't like it."

Zelda smiled evilly.

"Oh ho?"

Suddenly, she raised her arms, water following them and slung them in Link's direction.

Water crashed against Link like a heavy wave and took him, and his ammunition of frogs, down.

Zelda held her stance, water at the ready, waiting for Link to emerge with frogs in hand.

She would be ready.

Splat.

A frog hit the back of Zelda's head, making her turn around only to see Link with piles of frogs in his arms with a devilish look on his face.

Zelda returned the look, and both released a warcry as they unleashed each other's worst nightmare.

 **END NOTE: Hey, guys! Hope you liked this chapter! I tried to make it much more fun-filled and character development filled. I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out and I hope that you guys are too! I love hearing from you guys, it really makes my week, so please comment and like if you have the time spare.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope to see you all next chapter!**

 **Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! Glad you have you back for the next chapter! Because I am writing on a day that I should be, this chapter will be its proper length if not maybe a bit longer because I don't feel as if I'm writing enough.**

 **Thank all of you who have been favoriting and getting in contact with me to talk and reviewing- it literally means the world to me, so thank you guys so much!**

 **But with that all said and done, let's begin the story!**

 **(I do not own The Legend of Zelda)**

The bright stars shone down on the aftermath of Link and Zelda's battle. Frogs were splayed everywhere, water soaked the nearby grass.

It had been a long and hard battle.

Both stood in the pond, Link out of healthy frogs finally, and Zelda's arms weak and tired from all of their work.

Zelda stared at Link, panting and gasping for breath. Their entire afternoon and part of the night had been a battle, yet it didn't seem that Link was one bit tired. Maybe it was all of the battles he had been through.

Finally catching her breath, Zelda began to get out of the pond- Link followed.

"We'll call that a tie," Zelda stated, wringing out her dress.

Link snorted.

"'Corse, Zelda. But if those frogs wouldn't get hurt from another throw you'd be beaten right about now." She couldn't see him, but she heard the noise of water falling and assumed he was wringing out his clothing as well.

"Fine, but those frogs are tired. My arms are, too. Both of our weapons are exhausted, hence the tie." She drained her hair.

"Yes, fair enough, Zelda."

They stood in silence, each of them wringing out their clothing before finally walking off towards the castle.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" Zelda asked Link, gazing up into the stars.

"Yes, it is," Link agreed.

"Hey, Link?"

"Yes?"

"Do you prefer talking like this?" Zelda was not looking at Link, yet he felt incredibly pressured.

He just wanted to make her happy.

"If it is what you prefer, it is what I prefer," he concluded.

"I see," Zelda whispered.

Silence ensued. The only noise that could be heard was the chirping of crickets and the swaying of the tall grass from the night breeze.

"Do you have any personal opinions, Link?" Zelda asked calmly, but it was clear there was a deeper intent than just the mere question.

"Do you want the long answer or the short one?" Link replied, not skipping a beat.

"You choose," she slyly replied.

"Very well," he cleared his throat. "When I was young I lived in a village called Green Vally. People nowadays call it-"

"Blood-Soaked Cavern," Zelda finished.

Link nodded.

"A name given to it fittingly. When I turned five, my father and I joined a group of warriors to attack a nearby group that had been attacking our village for the past few years. Our group's numbers were in the sixties, theirs, however, were in the hundreds," Link paused.

"We were ambushed. On our way towards the entrance of their cave, they pounced on us, took us by surprise. They slaughtered half our men there, then took the rest of us to their cave where they began to show how horrible they were."

"Slowly, our men died off from their horrible treatment of them. It was twenty of us. Then ten. Then two. It was only my father and I left. The only reason I was still alive was that they wanted to see my father suffer. Torture me, it tortures him. That kind of thing," Zelda said nothing.

"One day something changed. I had heard them say outside of our cell room that they were going to finish us off- that they had had their fun. When I heard that suddenly I was more aware. I ran over to my father and told him what they were planning, I said we had to escape. He told me that was a bad idea- we should wait for someone to come help."

"Of course, I didn't listen. I looked down at my broken willed father. Both legs of his were broken, just like my arms. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stand, let alone run away and attempt to protect his son. He told me to stop whatever I was planning, to just let whatever was going to happen happen. I didn't," Link's eyebrows were now knit in a tight expression.

"I heard the footsteps before they even began and ran to grab a nearby bone as a weapon. My arms were broken, yes, but I did not feel the pain. After this, I barely feel any pain at all. I threw a bone to my father, who caught it limply in one hand. He kept telling me to stop, that maybe they would be generous to a child, a boy who could be useful to them. Again, I didn't listen."

"I told him that if he couldn't run, that I would just have to make the place safe enough for me to go get help and then return. He told me the only way that we'd both make it was if they were all dead- I knew that already, however. I replied to my father telling him that I planned on killing all three hundred men on my own- that I had a plan."

 **END NOTE: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter! I realized that this one was getting a little long and decided to have Link finish his story next chapter and man will it be a doozy, so make sure to be back on Friday!**

 **Thanks again for IMing, favoriting, reviewing, reading, and everything else you amazing people do! It warms my heart to have you guys here with me on this journey- I hope it's a fun one!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading this, and I can't wait to see you guys next chapter! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys! Sorry I skipped Friday's post. I was hanging out with a friend of mine and she only left yesterday. I decided to not upload a new one yesterday and just make this one extra long, so I hope you guys are okay with that!**

 **I've been thinking, do you guys want me to upload this story once a week and start two others, or do you just want this one until it's finished? I'm honestly pretty curious, and while I have my own ideas, I'd love to hear from you guys first! If you want two other stories let me know what you'd like them to be about. Remember, however- just because you suggest a story doesn't guarantee that it will happen. You can read my profile if you'd like to know some of the stuff I like (and will most likely write about at some point) so that your recommendations will have a better chance of happening.**

 **Anyway, time for the story!**

 **(I do not own The Legend of Zelda)**

"I replied to my father telling him that I planned on killing all three hundred men on my own- that I had a plan."

"But surely that would be suicide? For a five year old such as yourself?" Zelda asked. She sounded very concerned as if Link were five right now and were marching onto the front lines of a battle.

"For any normal five year old, maybe, but not me. I can still remember hearing the blood pound through my veins, taste the dust of the old dungeon. I remember the pain in my arms slowly fading, turning into a throbbing of strength. I hadn't understood it at the time, but I do now,"

Zelda stood silently.

"My father gave me courage. He was wounded, weak, starving. He would be no help but a distraction maybe. I had to be strong for him, for without me he would die, and then I would myself soon after. So this was my only option, catch the people that were coming to kill us off guard, take their weapons, and then plan a way of attack after that."

"So, that's what I did. As the bandits' footsteps came closer, there had been about two of them, I dropped to the ground and pretended to be in immense pain- I hid a bone underneath myself when I did so. When they came over to me first with their swords, my father cried in the back of the room for them to stop, the first one swung his sword down towards my neck. I quickly swung the femur bone up to block."

"It stopped the attack perfectly, I assume they didn't hit harder because they didn't want to waste the energy, and therefore gave me the perfect opportunity to counter. I swept my foot against the man's ankle so hard I believe I broke several of my toes along the way."

"As he came crashing to the ground, his friend was frozen in shock. Using this time, without sparing a second, I grabbed the sword before it fell and swung it at the man stuck in place. It hit his side with such precision that the blade glided along his flesh and lacerated it seamlessly. Neither of them was wearing armor- probably thought that they wouldn't need to."

Link began to slowly speak louder, beginning to truly relive the experience he was talking about.

"As though it had been one strike, I slid the blade of the sword in a slashing arc towards the man the man on the ground, slicing his neck down to the bone. I can still remember the look on my father's face afterward. He stared up at me with awestruck eyes, both clearly glad and slightly afraid."

"When did you learn to do that? he asked me. I replied saying: just now. He looked at me disbelievingly, but he must've known it was true seeing as he had always been with me when we were training. I heard more bandits on their way, presumably to clean up the mess we would've been, and I started to walk silently towards the door."

"My father quietly pleaded with me not to leave, to stay put and let him take the blame for what had happened. Of course, even at the age of five, I knew what that would mean. He would die, and what would be the point? I would die shortly after. This knowledge also seemed to strengthen me, for my toes did not hurt as I told him not to worry and walked out of the doorway."

"How?" Zelda whimpered. "How were you that strong at the age of five and I'm still this weak now?"

"Zel-" Link began.

"No, no- it's okay. I'm fine, I just . . . I'm just amazed is all," she decided. "It's kinda funny, you know? Little five year old you is becoming my inspiration."

She chuckled.

"But, please, continue. I'm sorry for interrupting in the first place."

Link nodded and continued.

"As soon as I left the room I ran into two other guards, who I sliced with precision in one quick movement. Both collapsed to the ground as I rounded the corner, eager to find more of them.''

"I kept running into pairs of two and began reasoning that they patrolled in groups of such numbers. It was a reasonable assumption, however, that they would have double or one or two over that amount where it was important. I decided that I would head to their armory before I became too tired and my adrenaline ran out."

"So, I kept my smooth pace to where it seemed logical to keep weaponry. Along the way, I ran into maybe around twelve groups of two and cut each of them down with ease. My arms, which were both broken, although they were both in different areas- left in the ulna and right in the radius- were starting to feel lighter, which seemed impossible."

"I finally came upon the weapon storage unit and slowly crept up behind the wall to see how many bandits they had guarding it. I saw three in the front, which made me assume that there were two in the back, for they would have more defense in the front than in the back. Who would attack the back? Why waste the soldiers?"

"Deciding that the back was the best point of attack, I stealthily crept around the guards and slid my way to the back. I figured that if I could kill the men in the back it would make some sound, drawing at least one or two of the men to the back, where I would lunge from the shadows and attack them without knowing."

"Slowly, I snuck up on the unsuspecting men, which there happened to be two of. I held my sword back, then swung harshly at the back of the man nearest to me's knees, making him collapse and yelp in response. Once the other bandit had seen his fellow guard fall to the ground, he began charging at me at once, not even hesitating once seeing how young I was."

"I quickly stabbed the man at the ground in the nape of his neck, swiftly pulling it out, very aware of the man charging at me. In anger, the man had seemed to have lost all of his sense of battle, especially the part of not running headfirst into it."

"I waited for him to swing first, his cry of anger empowering his attack. Then, swift as the wind, I slid out of the way and slashed at his knee. Falling down on his good knee, he attempted to slice me with his sword, but I used my height and weight to glide out of the way and counter-attack to hit his head, leaving a clear indent in the back of his head, which was now missing a piece of it."

"As soon as his body hit the floor, another soldier had rounded the corner, sword held at the ready. I hadn't had enough time to hide in the shadows, but there was no need. I had every confidence that I could beat a single man in a fair fight."

"Our eyes locked as he saw the carnage I had brought when he charged. He seemed more able, however. His posture was perfect and his sword was angled with such precision you could only achieve with years of practice. He was yelling when his sword crashed down on my own, the sound of metal reverberating in the large area."

"Although I was determined, an adult has strength that a five-year-old cannot even dream of. Realizing this, I dodged out of the way before I began to feel the pressure of his sword. Sliding my sword against his, I managed to get it close to him- close enough to slice a thick laceration in his side, but just like myself, he was determined." 

"Another soldier slowly came around the corner, sword held just as evenly as his comrades. His strength was surely similar to the bandit I had been fighting, or so I began to think. I was in trouble. I had two broken arms, broken toes, malnourishment, and enough pain and suffering to last a lifetime. But yet again, that is was gives me strength."

"I looked them in the eyes, and charged, blade held high."

 **END NOTE: Hey, guys! Thank you all so much for reading this chapter! I hope that having Link talk basically the whole time hasn't been boring! I really wanted to talk about Link's backstory in a way where I could show some of what he would feel thinking about it and came up with this! Hopefully, it's not too confusing and you guys like it.**

 **Don't forget that you can comment on what you think about the whole new story thing in the comments- I would love to know what you guys think!**

 **Also! Don't forget that you don't have to only comment on that, but you can tell me what you think about the story so far, too! I always appreciate a little constructive criticism.**

 **Thank you all so much for coming to this chapter, I hope that it has lived up to your expectations, and I hope to see you all again next chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys! Thanks for coming back to read the next chapter! I know right now is kinda iffy, but just bear with me and I will make it worth your while, I promise. Every story needs a build-up, and this is mine. Later on, it will be very action-packed and full of drama, but in order to get to that point, I have to write these parts.**

 **Alright, now that I'm done ranting about that, have you guys thought about the story idea? Making two different stories in addition to this one and uploading each once a week? It doesn't even have to be two new ones, it can just be one and I could upload twice a week for one and twice the next week for the other.**

 **Please, please, please let me know what you think- and not just about the story idea. It's the highlight of my day when I see that even one of you guys commented on the story. And don't forget- constructive criticism is always helpful.**

 **Also, I'm writing this story so my writing skills get better, yes, but also because you guys are reading it. Even if only one person was reading my story I would still upload. But because of that, if you guys have any ideas, I would love it if you told me. This story is as much mine as it is yours. If you have plot ideas, character ideas, anything, let me know. Whether it's through the comments or PM doesn't matter to me. And don't worry, if you give plot advice that I use I will make sure that you are credited.**

 **I am so sorry for going on this long, I just felt like it had to be said. But anyway, enjoy the story!**

 **(I do not own The Legend of Zelda)**

"I looked them in the eyes, and charged, blade held high."

"You what? How was that strategically proper?" Zelda scolded, exasperated.

"I understand that now, but at the time I just wanted them dead, and I would've done anything to make that happen- including charge headfirst into battle, even though I'd been scolded for doing such things before."

Zelda nodded, understanding.

"Taken slightly off guard, I was able to nick the newcomer's shoulder. I was nothing bad, but it was something. His friend charged at me, making me reposition myself out of his way. The other guard, the moment I got into place, pulled out a short dagger and threw it, making me bend backward to get out of the way. Noticing an opening, the other guard swung his sword to strike my midsection. Without skipping a beat, I used my backward momentum to duck out of the way."

"I somersaulted to where the dagger lay still and picked it up, it being the only other weapon I had. I decided that I would only use it if they were within close stabbing distance, which I doubted would happen."

"Both men seemed to realize that there were two of them and only one of me, meaning they could overpower me. Not to mention they were fully grown and I was only a measly five years old. However, underestimating your opponent could be the death of you in any situation."

"Sneering murderously, they charged. Everything went silent in my head. Everything went silent in my world. I saw me, falling to the ground, lacerations either side of my torso. Me, falling limply to the ground, mouth hanging open. Dead lifeless eyes. Blood everywhere . . ."

"Then I snapped back into reality. What had I just seen? Was that my imagination or was that a real possibility- was it fate? Suddenly, all sound rushed back deafeningly loud. The bandit's feet slammed against the ground in perfect harmony- they had obviously trained together."

"Then I snapped. Screaming so loud that it even pained me, I charged back. The sound of our feet, the pounding of my heart, everything was in sync now. Then I saw it- the subtle movement of the guard on the left's left arm. He was going to attack left. Then the right guard's right arm twitched, about to strike right."

"Everything was moving in slow motion. Both guards swung, both my left and right options of escape being taken away from me in an instant. I ducked, dodging both of their level attacks. They had been expecting that and immediately arced in a curved attack downward toward me."

"They probably thought that they had me trapped then and there, that I was just going to _die._ Foolish."

"I know you didn't die because you're, well, _alive,_ but how _didn't_ you die? Your options for escape were gone! You couldn't go left or right because it was an arc attack, curved at such an angle that you couldn't have escaped. You couldn't go up for an attack because they were already attacking you from there, and there wasn't anything underneath you to escape- _how are you alive?_ " Zelda shouted, very invested in his story. She also seemed a bit on edge, but maybe that was because Link was a very powerful five-year-old.

Link chuckled.

"My thought process at the time exactly. Except, I did have something that changed things," Link pulled out a short throwing dagger no bigger than from his wrist to the tip of his middle finger.

"The dagger," Zelda whispered, eyes wide.

Link nodded.

"Without wasting a second, I threw the dagger as hard as I could at the right guard's talus, the ankle bone, so as to ruin his balance. Offput by both the dagger in his talus and the fact that I had the dagger in the first place, his sword was pulled off its track, making an opening for me to get through."

"Using that distraction to its fullest, I swung savagely at the distracted guard's midsection after I had escaped, cutting out a chunk of flesh and bringing him to his knee. His cry of pain was short lived as I quickly sliced his neck before dodging out of the way of the other guard's freshly enraged slash of his sword."

"Angry at his friend's death, he seemed to grow stronger. I also felt stronger. The knowledge that I bested both of them when they were together fueled me to defeat this man while he was by his lonesome. We both stared at each other. Me, bloodstained and bone thin- him, large and round, growling for blood."

"In one quick and horrifying he charged. It was no normal charge, however. In one instant he was in front of me, large fist raised and angled right at my face. I remember hearing the crack of bone breaking and the thud of me falling."

"He wanted to make me suffer, and that was just what he was going to do. He swiftly ran over to my collapsed body and punted me in the stomach. I can still _feel_ the warm and thick blood that was forced from my body out the mouth."

"Coughing hoarsely I tried to stand, only to have my head pushed down by his strong foot in response. He called me a monster. He shouted at me and ridiculed me for killing his friend. I simply replied by saying that only the worst evil can disguise themselves as good and that sometimes it even happens subconsciously."

"Who's to say what's right or wrong, as long as you have a worthy cause? No one has the right since no one is truly good or bad. He paused, not saying anything. Then he took his foot off my head and lifted me up by the front of my shirt. My feet were dangling high above the ground, I was limp in his hold- except for the sword I managed to hold behind my back."

"He asked me what I was fighting for. I assume he thought it would be some noblest idea, some kind of wild hope that no five-year-old could achieve. Then I told him it was for my father, who was beaten, starved, and nearly murdered by the bandit's men."

"He grunted, simply saying that that was life, there was no other way to it. The weak die and the strong survive- everyone knew that. I asked him quietly what that meant for his friend and half their men? His response was to throw me down on the ground mercilessly, breaking more of my bones in return."

"I told him I would not die there- I had something to live for! He merely laughed, saying that beggars can't be choosers. Then, he said he would be merciful. He asked me, the beggar, how I would like to die."

 **END NOTE: Hey, guys! Thanks for reading this chapter! After this, their legs are gonna hurt from standing there just talking. Sorry, this has gone on for so long, but I don't want to rush it and that's the only reason it isn't over yet I promise.**

 **Also, the battle scenes in the future will not be written like this, this is flash-back storytelling, hence the way it is being portrayed. I hope you understand and will forgive any complications that it may bring about.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, please don't forget to comment about what you guys think or just comment if you want to for the heck of it (as long as it has something to do with the story, game, writing style, me, another reader, or things of that nature).**

 **See you guys next chapter- bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys! It's good to have you back. I don't really have much to say except what I said last time. Because no one has commented on whether or not they would like multiple stories, I will just be writing this one until it ends, unless someone in the future writes a suggestion for a potential story.**

 **I now have decided that I will stick to uploading on Wednesdays, Fridays, and Sundays.**

 **This has nothing to do with the story, but I just want to say that Kingdom Hearts III is amazing so far! It's really gotten me in the combat oriented mood, but I'll try to not let it take over our story.**

 **Anyway, let's start the story!**

 **(I do not own The Legend of Zelda)**

"I told him I would not die there- I had something to live for! He merely laughed, saying that beggars can't be choosers. Then, he said he would be merciful. He asked me, the beggar, how I would like to die."

"He started walking over to my body, which he had punted to the other side of the room. Hearing his echoing footsteps, I began to try to get up. Bones cracking and aching, I grunted and began to pick myself up."

"Leaning on my sword, the blood and sweat on my face intermingled and dropped on the dusty stone floor. Arms wobbling, I pushed on the sword and got to my feet, hardly knowing how I stood."

"The footsteps were getting closer- I couldn't let him get to me. If he did, his advantage would be too great. I didn't have anywhere to escape to for there were guards still at the front. I couldn't outrun them in my condition. The only thing I could think of was to attack him from afar."

"To do that, I would have to get that dagger back. Luckily, I had been kicked not far from the body of the other guard. Stumbling over to his limp body, I managed to yank the dagger from the dead man's talus."

"He was only a few yards away now. I held my dagger high, pointing it directly at his heart. Noticing I was equipped with a weapon that I could throw, he quickly lost his composure and ran ahead for me without thinking."

"It was all over quickly. In a quick flash, the dagger was thrown, and in a quiet thud, he fell to the floor. I soon after collapsed to the floor. Both my arms were already broken, but now they were heavily bruised and cut as well. Sitting on my knees, exhausted, I looked down at them. They were cut everywhere. There was no inch of me that had not been touched."

"I fell backward and looked up at the high ceiling of the cave. I could no longer move. I'd exhausted myself to my core. I couldn't even blink or flex a finger. And before I knew it, I had fallen asleep."

"My dreams were empty, not a single image or scene flashing through my mind. It was a cold and bitter sleep, and also short-lived. I awoke to the sound of more footsteps, it only sounded like one person, though."

"Forgetting about my injuries, I tried to stand up, only managing to successfully cause myself pain. I could not give up, however. I need to kill them all, for the sake of my father! Groaning, I again tried to stand. Inch by inch I slowly creaked upward, my whole body rebelling against me. Face clenched in pain, I used my arms to help push."

"The footsteps were getting louder, the person must've surely only been five yards away at least. Crying out loud in pain, I stood, staggering over the spot where my blood indicated I had been laying. Sword in hand, I stood hunched over, teeth clenched, blood and sweat dripping madly."

"I looked up to see the last guard, sword and shield in hand, had no expression, which scared me more than anything. This last guard had an aura about him. He was serious and intimidating, yet he didn't seem to have any emotion fueling him. It made me want to be like him, intimidating without even doing anything."

"Before I could do anything, he told me to surrender, and that if I did so, he would make my death quick and painless. I told him that he must be insane to think I'd come this far and give up. He said he understood, and that he admired my persistence, but that now I'd meet my end."

"Swift and agile as a fox, he started his low sprint towards me. I couldn't feel, I couldn't breathe. But I could stand. And if I could stand, I could fight. Raising my sword to level it I braced for the attack."

 **END NOTE: Hey, guys! Thanks for reading this chapter! I know it was shorter than usual, but I have to eat so that I can be on time for my violin lesson. But, anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter, and that you come back next time.**

 **See you guys next chapter! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys! Thanks for coming back to read this chapter! Please remember to comment your suggestions or anything else about the story. Please enjoy the story!**

 **(I do not own The Legend of Zelda)**

"Raising my sword to level it I braced for the attack."

"How?" Zelda asked disbelievingly.

"How?" He repeated, confused.

"How were you able to retain such strength despite everything? Your father was dying, every single one of your soldiers was dead, you were five, _and_ you yourself were dying!"

"Don't you see? That's _why_ I could keep my strength. My fallen comrades, my father . . . they were my strength. The beatings and torture, too, even though it was a different kind. The kind that made me want revenge for everyone, and even though it's selfish, for myself, too."

"I . . . I didn't think of it that way. You make a good point, but feelings and emotions can only get you so far. By the sound of it, any normal human being would've already died. I understand that emotions can be your greatest weapon, but they can't win the battle by themselves. You were gravely injured, how were you physically able to move?"

Link stood and pondered the thought, the night breeze gently pushing his hair.

"I guess it'd have to do with faith," Link concluded.

"Faith?"

"Yes, faith. Faith that I'd win, faith that I'd get my revenge, faith that-"

"But what you're saying is that you had faith in your emotions and that brings us right back to the start- emotions don't win battles by themselves," Zelda interrupted, clearly frustrated. Link wondered why she was so invested in this detail of his backstory- he was living proof that emotions can prevail. Then he saw it on her face. She believed him. She wanted to know how she could use the same power he did to get stronger.

Link sighed at the thought.

"You are right, indeed- that brings us to where we began. But now our emotions are stronger, now they are powered up by our beliefs- our _morals._ Yes, emotions can't do much on their own, but that's why they aren't actually the weapons in the battles. They are the forgers who make the blade, who sharpen it. They make you stronger, they sharpen you to a point. When you're weak and are about to break, they fix you. And the better the forger, the better the result- the stronger you become. Without those emotions I had I would've died in that cell. But I couldn't die. The forger just kept fixing me- willing me to stand. Do you get it now, Zelda?"

Zelda stood rooted to the ground, completely losing whatever argument she had had cooking up in her head. Her jaw was visibly slacked and she seemed to be taken aback by what he had said.

"Zelda?" Link asked, trying to regain her concentration.

" . . . Oh! Sorry, um . . . yes, yes you make a good point. But, uh, how did you figure this out when you were five?" Zelda was still very clearly bewildered, but she was doing a better job of hiding it.

"I never learned that. The only way I learned was in their cave hideout. Believe it or not, I was actually one of the worst soldiers that had, another reason why my father was so worried about my plan of attack and why he was so surprised when I managed to take two of the bandits out. Honestly, Zelda, it's an in-the-moment deal," he explained as best he could.

"If what you say is true, then why don't they teach the other soldiers that?" Zelda questioned, very much so involved in Link's point of view.

Link's face seemed to brighten a tad as he smiled. He loved the way that she was asking questions. Every good warrior wants to know the best secrets- wants to know how they can get strong fast. He saw all of that in Zelda's moonlit face- as well as in her questions.

"Are emotions something that can be taught?"

"Well, no, but-"

"That's why. Yes, you can tell them ahead of time that their emotions are their greatest ally, but what's the point if they won't do anything with it? All commanders and trainers give this information to their troops. When I started out here the information that I'm giving to you is the very same information that was given to me." Link stated, sweetly, but it was not obvious.

Zelda's eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"So . . . they couldn't use their emotions for battle unless that was how the goddesses shaped them? Unless it was part of their genetic makeup? They couldn't learn to?"

There was a slight unease and worry in her voice that Link happened to pick up on. He smiled in response to it.

"Don't worry, Zelda," Link comforted, placing his hand gently atop her head. "I've known you for a long time. It's good to make decisions that require wisdom with the mind, yes, but it is good to use your heart in the heat of battle- as well as feeling pain and growing strong and impactful relationships. I see those things in you Zelda. I know you can accomplish anything that you put your mind to."

Zelda looked up at Link, eyes unsure and doubtful- a look that he returned with a smile full of hope.

Lips quivering, she lept into his arms, letting him embrace her. Link's arms wound confidently around her as she nuzzled her head into his chest.

"T-thank you, Link. I don't know why I'm even crying! It's all so stupid . . ."

"Don't say that, Zelda. You know as much as I do that everyone gets impacted in different ways by different things. The fact that you're crying about what I just said to you proves I was right in saying so. You're going to be a great warrior-queen, Zelda." He held her closer, letting her tears soak his tunic. He wouldn't feel it regardless because of his armor, but even if he could it wouldn't matter.

"Oh, Link. I don't deserve you . . ." Zelda mumbled into his tunic.

"It's quick the opposite really, Zelda. I don't deserve you. You may not see what I see now, but give it time. You will." Link replied encouragingly.

"But . . . but what if I mess up real bad? What if I'm not meant to be queen? What if I die on the battlefield, believing I was meant to be a warrior and leave the kingdom to ruin? What then?" Her voice wavered unsteadily from the sudden and unexpected surge of tears that began streaming down her face, only to be soaked up by Link's tunic.

"Don't worry, Zelda-"

"But it's my _job_ to worry, Link!" Zelda pushed herself away from Link,shouting angrily, not angry at him, but at her own responsibilities. "My job is to protect my kingdom with flawless wisdom and dexterity with the public. I can only fake so much before being queen, but when I actually become queen what am I to do, Link?"

"I'm not sure, Zelda, I'm really not. But that's because I'm a knight, not a king. I know nothing of the politics and government that you and others control because it is none of my business. But listen to me when I say this, Zelda, " He grasped her shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes as he spoke. "You are the only person that I would want to work under. If it is for you, Zelda, I would gladly offer my life. You will be a wonderful queen, especially if you make mistakes. Every queen was once in your shoes, your mother included. They were all worried and scared, maybe they even did this alone, but you won't have to. I will be there with you every step of the way. No matter what, Zelda, I will always be there for you."

 **END NOTE: Hey, guys! Hope you liked this chapter! I thought that we should take a break from all the action, and trade it instead for some wholesome moments with Link and Zelda- hopefully, you guys agree! But anyway, that's all for this chapter! Don't forget to comment, and I will see you guys next chapter! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DARK AND DESCRIPTIVE. IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE BLOOD AND GORE DO NOT READ. I CAN GIVE BRIEF TELLINGS OF MAJOR PLOT POINTS IN THE COMMENTS TO THOSE WHO WILL NOT BE READING THIS CHAPTER- JUST LET ME KNOW.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys! Glad to see that you're back from the last chapter! I really want to apologize for not uploading on Wednesday. I was unfortunately very busy that day and wasn't even able to begin typing yet. Because of that, this chapter will be extra long- I promise! I really want to wrap up Link's backstory, as I am sure you all do as well, but I don't want to rush it so we will see how this goes.**

 **Also, I'm sorry that I didn't upload yesterday. I meant to, in fact I had everything ready to, something went wrong with actually uploading it, however. I realized this this morning and then uploaded it properly. Again, I am sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though!**

 **Without further ado, let us begin the story . . .**

 **(I do not own The Legend of Zelda)**

"No matter what, Zelda, I will always be there for you."

"You don't know what you're saying, Link . . ." Zelda shook her head sadly.

"But I do, Zelda. Just let me-"

"No, that's okay, Link. Just . . . just continue your story." She looked up at him, a slight sorrowful touch placed upon her smile.

Not knowing what was best for her, he decided to take her advice.

"Alright, Zelda."

"The knight swiftly sprinted towards my badly injured self, sword and shield at the ready. Knowing this was the only choice I soon followed his pace, sprinting headstrong into my possibly final battle."

"We met halfway in the large cave, him striking first. He was quick. Instead of his sword, his fist was implanted in my stomach, taking my air away. Falling to the ground and coughing for air, I thought that was how I was going to die. A miserable failure."

"I looked up into the man's face and saw nothing. No pity. No remorse for what he was about to do. Nothing. Not even pain. He lifted his sword with the ease of someone godly- then he spoke two simple words that changed everything."

"Get up, he said, sword slamming down towards me only a moment later. I barely managed to swivel to the side, his sword almost nicking my heel. I got to my feet soon after, shock running through my blood leaving no availability for pain."

"Why would he show you mercy?" Zelda asked plainly, it seeming much too convenient. "You murdered his friends- why wouldn't he do the same to you?"

"That's the thing, isn't it? Why wouldn't he? He clearly wanted me dead, he wouldn't have given me advice- especially because he wouldn't want to waste words on a child who would soon be dead." 

"So? Why did he?" 

"He didn't," Link replied nonchalantly.

"What do you mean 'he didn't'? Were you hearing things?" Her eyebrows were knit, her expression bewildered.

"No, not quite . . ." He dismissively muttered.

"Well then? What happened?" Hands on her hips Zelda demanded an answer.

"Have you ever heard of the Golden Goddesses?"

Zelda frowned. "Of course I have."

"What would you say if I told you it was them?" Link inquired.

"What are you talking about?" She had started to really think now, maybe believing there was another Golden Goddesses group that he had been referring to. It couldn't possibly be _the_ Golden Goddesses that he heard, right? Could it? . . .

"It makes sense though, doesn't it? The voice was low, so I at first thought that it was him, but the more time I thought about it during battle it didn't add up- especially because his mouth never moved."

"Because I had come to the conclusion that it was them, I thought it was logical to assume that it was Farore, the goddess of courage. She was the real reason I could keep standing regardless of what happened to me."

"I guess that makes sense, but what happened after all of that?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"What happened next is a complete blur. All of it. I know I slaughtered that man, that much is for sure. I entered the armory and grabbed a sword- this sword, in fact," Link drew the Master Sword. "They had stolen it, I assume. Then, blood, and lots of it."

"I assume that the goddess had been using me to escape with my own life, and for that, I will always be in debt to her, however, the was still the case of my father."

"I snapped back into reality outside the entrance of the cell that they had been using to keep us prisoner. The same cell that we were tortured, starved, threatened, terrified- _everything._ I excitedly entered the cell, practically bouncing with energy to tell my father the good news- we were free! We were going to escape with our lives, just like I had promised him."

"It was a large cell, filled with shadows. I couldn't see my father, so I yelled for him excitedly, audibly happy that we were about to escape. Running around the room and yelling for him like a madman I thought it was off that he was not responding. Then I saw him."

"Lying in the corner of the room was my collapsed father, right where I left him. Smiling in relief, knowing that he was okay, I jogged over to him. I got closer to him, all the while reassuring him that I was okay and that he would be, too. That we'd get out of there."

"As I got closer I began to see his features. Deep gashes littered his face, blood from them pooling in his wrinkles, soaking his light blond hair. His eyes had been carved out further than the skull, leaving his eye sockets looking infinitely black and abyssal. I got closer and noticed his mouth unhinged and open, revealing a halfway severed tongue that was now blue and still dripping with blood."

"As my eyes scanned more of him I began to want to vomit and cry simultaneously. His arms were unevenly severed, bone clearly visible on both of them. His legs were twisted at such an angle that you could physically see the twists done on each leg- like a string that you kept winding around a stick until you run out of string."

"His torso was surprisingly intact despite everything else that had happened to him but it still would've been considered overkill in any other normal situation. A laceration reaching from side to side slit open his stomach so that even his organs were split in two."

Zelda was silent, but the look on her face was that of pure terror. Her eyes were wide and her eyebrows were knit, seemingly imagining what he was saying to her in her own head.

"I collapsed to my knees with a _thud_ before my father. His arms were gone, his eyes were gone, _he_ was gone . . . everything I had fought for . . . was gone . . . I crawled limply towards my father, whimpering like a sad puppy to his side."

"I longed for him to hold me in his arms, for him to tell me he was fine, that maybe this was just a bad dream, but no- I wasn't stupid. He was dead. Brutally murdered because I left him behind. But blame would happen later- the grief was now."

"I cuddled up to his open stomach, hugging him, not minding that I was comforting myself with a corpse' open ribs. I laid there, tears falling soundlessly on his bloody rib bones as I whimpered into the soundless night."

"Knowing I was safe because I had assured that myself, I screamed a desperate and desolate cry into the silent night, shakily holding what was left of my father. I wailed and sniffled, choking on my sobs as I gasped for breath."

"Hours passed and I continued to hold tightly onto my father, fearing that if I let go for even a second he would disappear. Me being five at the time I was devastated. I mean, at any age anyone seeing that would be, right?"

"Of course they would, Link. That's truly terrible what they did to your father. I mean it sincerely when I say that I'm sorry you had to go through that." She had clearly been rehearsing what to say, but somehow it still came out genuine. Link appreciated that about Zelda, although it had been something he hardly noticed about her before.

"I know, Zelda. However, it is an old wound that has since then healed." He replied, for a second slipping into his normal knight-like behavior.

"No matter how old a wound, it can still hurt if it was once severe," Zelda countered comfortingly with a smooth voice.

"Thank you for your concern, P- Zelda, but I really am fine. You have no need to worry about me," Link stated feigning nonchalance.

"You're hiding something Link, I know you are. But there must be a good reason, and because of that I won't force you on anything."

Link nodded appreciatively, admitting he no longer wanted to talk about the subject.

"I will, however, finish my story. If I may?"

Zelda nodded.

"I mourned for two days before returning to the village, my father on my back. My own body was put under a lot of stress, but like with everything, it simmered down and became my fuel."

"When I returned, I was covered in blood and sweat and nearly collapsed at the entrance. The villagers, seeing this, rushed to my side and laid my father down, asking me what had happened while healers that were around began to patch my wounds."

"We immediately held a funeral service afterward for my father and the other brave soldiers that we had lost. The battle, however, had not been lost. Our mission had been accomplished regardless of the price that had been paid- and maybe that's why everything had happened?"

"We later went back to try and recover the goods and jewelry that they had stolen, only to find out that that was their main headquarters and that I had truly gotten revenge by killing every single last one of them."

"We stole back our stolen riches and brought them back to our village. With the gold and jewelry we recovered, we traded with nearby villages. Bit by bit our small and wrecked village became large and strong."

"Rumors had begun to spread about the boy who had taken down an entire bandit group that was filled with hundreds single-handedly. Our town then was called Blood-Soaked Cavern for it was build upon the blood of many of our family members."

"Everyone in our village had freed our people from the harsh bandits, but yet we never truly called it a victory. We both traded people, we just happened to end up with one soldier that wouldn't give up."

"However, if it hadn't had been for Farore, I myself would've even died. That day I learned something that I doubt most learn in their lives. It was something, however, that cannot be taught through words, Zelda, so do not try interpreting what I say too much. Do you understand? It is something somewhat of a lesson," He told her.

"Yes, Link, I think that I understand. Thank you for sharing your past with me- it must've been hard for you, which makes me appreciate what you did more." Zelda was slightly disappointed that he couldn't use what happened as a lesson but didn't blame him for it. It was just her always wanting to learn- even if it wasn't the right time.

 **ENDNOTE: Hey, guys! That's the end of Link's backstory (finally)! I hope that it didn't get too gory or anything and that it was still enjoyable. Now that I finished writing this plot point, we are now onto the next- which you guys will have to find out about in the next chapter, and I hope to see you there!**

 **Let me know about the things that I can fix- I always enjoy a bit of constructive criticism!**

 **Thanks again for reading, and don't forget to comment!**

 **I'll see you guys later! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys! Thanks for coming back to read this chapter! I'm going to be pretty busy this week and weekend, but I will try to keep posting as regularly as I should be.**

 **Also! The last chapter was a taste of what this fanfic is going to be like as far as how descriptive it is, so if you are uncomfortable I won't hold it against you if you leave. Don't read a story you're not enjoying, right?**

 **This chapter is going to be about what's happening currently to catch us up- do not panic the whole story will not be written like this! This is just for this chapter, no need to worry.**

 **Well, that's enough from me, please enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to comment, please!**

 **(I do not own The Legend of Zelda)**

A few months had passed now and Zelda had become increasingly feared. Because she had been staying true to her training of the bow and her magic, she grew immensely in this time.

The people of the kingdom couldn't have approved more of her newfound strength- believing that if their ruler was physically and mentally strong like Zelda now is, their kingdom was sure to succeed.

Some, however, that were afraid of the kingdom, started to get more desperate in their attempts to slay the princess. And even though it seemed as though she did not need a personal bodyguard any longer, Link was always there to protect her.

Even though Link had been her personal trainer, there were somethings, he said, that he couldn't teach her. Some things were just learned on the battlefield. Zelda had accepted this, but she was really amazing at combat now. She had learned every skill, nearly mastered them all, but something still lacked. And that was the real battle experience.

She had been asking Link to let her take down her assassins instead of him, but he rejected the idea harshly, stating that if anything were to ever happen to her by some common sellsword, he would never forgive himself. And although she was upset, she understood. Princess' first duties were to her kingdom and her people- the battles were for her knights and cavaliers.

Sometimes she just didn't want to be a princess, though. She didn't want to hide behind a living wall that slowly but steadily got shot down and do nothing to help. And, yes, she knew that princesses were important too, she just thought that she could help out with more than just the politics behind the kingdom. She would do anything for her people- she would put her life on the _line_ for them, and that's exactly what she had been wanting to do before Link had talked her out of it.

That brings us to Link. The young warrior had always been Zelda's protector because he was the best of the best. But now that she was steadily becoming better than Hyrule's own best knights, they were thinking about sending him to a different post. While Zelda had strongly opposed to the idea, they did make plants to exchange him for someone with lesser value but have not yet acted on the idea.

Zelda may be the princess, but she was not of age yet- which meant that she did not have full authority and could not make major decisions. This is another reason that she had wanted to go into battle, so she could actually be doing something to help.

However, her birthday was not far away. It was going to be her eighteenth birthday, which meant that she would finally come of age and be able to start making more major decisions- although nothing too big of course.

Not wanted to take away her best friend during her birthday, they decided to leave Link as her protected until after her birthday. Once it was over, however, he was to check on kingdom nearby that they cooperated with that had sent them messages for help. They did not know much about the situation, but what they did know was that someone had burned an amount of the villages inside the kingdom down. After hearing this, and after he heard he was going to be transferred anyway, he volunteered for the journey. They accepted his request after spending little to no time thinking about it.

Zelda tried to fight against the idea but to no avail. She pleaded that having a small group of soldiers to scope out the area first would be best. They, however, wanted to help the people as soon as possible. She understood this, of course, and it wasn't like she _didn't_ want to help them, it's just that she thought it was very idiotic to send one man to fix a kingdom's problems. A kingdom has archers and cannons, how could it not defend itself? They had heard that it was a single man with immense power that destroyed half the kingdom until he was forced to retreat. As much as she hated saying it, she didn't think that even Link could do that. Whoever was responsible for the kingdom's pain was someone that Link, or anyone, was no match for. It would be better to scope out the area to get a land advantage, then send a large group of men, possibly led by Link, to destroy the monster.

They still opposed the idea, however, and it was confirmed that Link, by himself, would be leaving the day after Zelda's birthday- which was the day after next.

 _ **(Day before Zelda's birthday)**_

 __Link had been spending extra time training and preparing Zelda for the time that he would be gone for, even though Zelda didn't really need it anymore. The common foes that she may stumble upon would be severely injured in a second by her before they even got to unsheath their blade. Link knew this full well, but he just wanted to spend time with her.

Her birthday and the responsibilities that came with it would change her to be a better and more mature leader- but he didn't want her to change. And he knew that was selfish, but he couldn't help himself. He wouldn't stop her from becoming the person that she was meant to be, that would be truly evil, and he wouldn't distract her from her responsibilities, either. He just wanted what was best for her- that's why he started training her after all.

Link was becoming more distant within their training, Zelda noticed. Every time she attacked, instead of looking faintly proud, he just looked nonchalant. It didn't look like it was to hide anything, but more like he had realized something that had made him stone-faced. It didn't really bother her, if anything, it distracted her only because it was different from what he usually did during her practice.

The daytime passed and entered the night as Link and Zelda returned to their respective rooms within the castle. Link was thinking about what would happen to Zelda if he didn't return- what would happen both physically _and_ mentally. Would he die from this new threat? A threat that singlehandedly almost destroyed an entire kingdom with his bare hands? He honestly didn't know . . . he could only hope his ties to the people in the kingdom, including Zelda, would give him the strength that he needed.

Zelda lay awake in her bed, worried about Link. He had been off the whole day, and the day after next he would be leaving for his journey. This new enemy sounded like something from a nightmare- something implausible, _horrible._ How is it that something that strong could truly exist? Power does corrupt people, yes that is true, but what had led this creature to search for such power at the price of his humanity? Or many he had lost it long ago, and now only wanted to watch the world crumble before him as he slaughtered it's people. She may never know, but Link had a pretty good chance of finding out.

 **END NOTE: Hey, guys! Thanks for staying until the end of this chapter! I know that this one was a bit boring, but I had to create a time gap because of how long I took on Link's backstory. Next chapter will not be like this, but of something more book-like. I hope you guys stay until next chapter to see what will happen to Link- and who the mysterious warrior is! Don't forget to comment on the story and who you think it is!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, and I will see you all next time! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys! Thanks for coming back to the story! This chapter is where I would like the story to start- officially. The rest of the chapters so far have been the build-up to what I would like the story to eventually become.**

 **Thank you guys for sticking with me- I know that I have a lot to learn as far as plot development and writing goes, so I appreciate you all being here for the journey!**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter! Let me know what you think in the comments!**

 **(I do not own The Legend of Zelda)**

Today was the day.

Zelda's birthday.

Link's new mission.

It was all happening today- against Zelda's will.

Zelda sat on the wide window sill as she watched the sunrise. Golden beams scattered the sky in beautiful arcs that sent her heart sailing to a different place. A place where Link would never leave her- a place where she didn't have to be a princess, and someday a queen. A place without _responsibilities._ How she hated that word.

Regardless of what she wanted, however, it was not her choice. Link was still leaving and she may never see him again, she _was_ going to be queen, and that also meant having responsibilities.

This she understood, and while in the past she had resented her position, she today had come to terms with it.

She must.

For her people.

 _Knock, knock._

Collecting herself, she steadily walked towards the door and turned the handle.

Five maids, all wearing the same Hyrule purple maid's gown, flooded into the room, laying down clothes, fixing her bed, and grabbing the sponge and soapy water to give her a dry bath.

As one took off Zelda's clothes, another began to undo her hair from her long braids. When she was visibly ready, they began to wash her down harshly. Two were scrubbing her, while two others were wiping at where she had been cleaned with wet cloths. The last maid was drying her off where she was wet.

It was a normal routine, so she was used to it by now. It at the very least helped wake her up in the morning.

They then put the washing supplies aside and began to clothe her, yanking her usual regal purple and white Hyrulian royal dress, sliding on the waist accessory and bicep- long gloves. They then sat her down on her vanity's stool and began braiding her hair, wrapping the front tendrils with white strips of cloth. They next put on the necklace-seeming armor under her neck, which spread to both of her shoulders. Two maids grabbed each's respective piece and latched her shoulder armor onto the wide gold necklace.

They then sat her down on her vanity's cushioned seat and grabbed one of her hand-held mirrors. Pulling out different shades and types of cosmetics, they began the onslaught on her face. One was applying blush on either cheek while two others were putting her earrings in. Another one was gently brushing Zelda's lips with a faint pink, going over it several times to ensure that it would stay. The last two were lining her eyes with a dark black that went beyond her eyes to create small and sharp wings, which made her look intimidatingly beautiful- and you wouldn't even know why from only looking at her.

Lastly, the one who had done her lips, turned her toward the large mirror in the vanity so she could see hersef. Although she had done this song and dance several times already before, she somehow saw herself differently. She held a face that seemed to contain wisdom, a look that could see right through your every thought. She had never seen herself like this before.

Something had felt different today. She felt more mature, more reasonable. Like a princess and queen should be.

Looking at herself in the mirror she felt something change more. Or rather, she saw it.

Slowing, her image of herself in the mirror began to swirl into the image of a blue-haired lady. She seemed to have a large gold necklace on her chest, matching the one on her forehead. In her arms was something that looked somewhat like a harp that held shades of a dark pink and blue. From what Zelda could see of her upper half, she was wearing a low cut shirt that was tied with a golden waistband around her waist. It was a beautiful terquios that went very well with her sky blue underdress. Her lips were a heavy red, her expression comforting and knowing.

Suddenly everyone around her was frozen- literally. As Zelda swiveled in her chair to see if they saw what she saw, they stayed in their place- not even seeming to be breathing.

"Calm, child. They are fine- we are simply talking inside your mind," the woman spoke with the voice of a goddess.

Goddess?

Blue hair, gold accessories, blue wardrobe, speaking in her mind . . .

"You're Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom," Zelda concluded, awestruck, but not showing it.

Nayru smiled.

"Indeed I am. I see that I have done well to choose you, Zelda. You already have wisdom above most. You have seen and believe- most would think that they were insane, but not you. I assume Link's story has helped you understand as well, yes? Ever since then you haven't stopped thinking about us three goddesses and how Farore gave him courage- you even went to the castle library to read what you could about us, that's how you recognized me."

"From what I've read, you only show yourself to those who are worthy. I don't mean to implore and make a fool of myself, but is that why you're here? Or have you another reason?" Zelda inquired as steadily as possible- she was in the presence of a goddess. And not just any goddess, one of the Golden Goddesses. The Goddess of _Wisdom._

"Indeed, child, that is true. I am here for that very reason," Nayru grabbed her golded headpiece and presented it to her through the mirror. "Take this. When you see it, it will remind you of the knowledge that you were given. Wear it proudly, chosen one"

"Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, I will use the gifts you have bestowed upon me to my every ability. I will never forsake you or your power." Zelda lowered her head respectfully.

Slowly, she felt the headpiece slip on her head, fitting tightly, but comfortably.

"Nayru, I have but one question," she began, lifting her head. "What was Link's item? What would help him remember his gift of courage?"

"Farore does not outright tell anyone what their sign is, but Link had found out right away, without any of our surprise, of course. Can you guess what it was? He indeed mentioned it in the story he told you."

Zelda's eyebrows furrowed together in thought.

"If it was a gift from the Goddess of Courage, it is probably something that can help aid with the gift he was given, like how your gift to me is on my head, where it is said that wisdom works,"

Nayru nodded, pleased so far.

"Something that aids with courage . . ." She paused. "His story had a lot of violence and sadness. Something that can bring violence that is physical is a weapon."

Nayru smiled encouragingly.

"That must mean that her gift to him was a weapon- a special one. One that he keeps by his side because it is a reminder of the courage he was given. The Master Sword! It never leaves his sight," Zelda concluded.

"Well done, my child. You have answered your own question, you see? Wisdom is not something that is just given and requires no work. All I did was show you the path in your mind to your wisdom- I helped you unlock it. _You_ are the one who had it all along, Zelda. Now use it to aid your kingdom- use it to help Link."

"But Nayru, Link is going to be leaving me soon. Tomorrow he is scheduled to leave to help a neighboring kingdom. How can I help him when he is so far away?"

"You two have always been inseparable. Do you think one decision made by an advisor will change Fate? Fate likes to be challenged, child, for she always wins. She told us herself that you two would always be together- no matter what. There may be tough times where you two are away, but you will always come back together. Do you see?"

"So I may not be able to help him while he's away, but he will always come back. I can help him then." She put together.

"Yes, my child. Exactly like that," Nayru smiled warmly at her, a motherly aura dancing around her.

"Thank you Nayru. I wish not to take up more of your time. I will appreciate all that you've done for me and my kingdom for all time." Zelda bowed once more, out of the corner of her eye seeing Nayru smiled as she vanished from the mirror.

Zelda looked up from bowing and saw her maids staring at her from the reflection of the mirror.

"What the . . ."

"Where did you get that?"

"What just happened?"

"Calm, all of you. I spoke with Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom. She has decided to bless me with wisdom, which I will use for all the kingdom and our neighbors. Any who needs help shall receive it." She calmly stated.

They all gaped at her.

Then all their eyes looked up at the headpiece.

"Ah, yes. This was another gift from Nayru. She gave me this headpiece in order that I remember her gift." She said simply, touching the headpiece while talking.

"O-of course . . ." one maid managed to stutter.

"It's alright if you leave now. I can make it to breakfast by myself- I was planning on having Link accompany me."

Without skipping a beat, they grabbed all of their items in a hurricane of quick movements and left through the only door to her room.

 _Alright, time to go see Link._ And with that, Zelda left her room in a hurry to go see Link, joyful that they still had today together.

Little did either of them know, tomorrow was going to be a dark day. A day that would drain hope from every creature in the land of Hyrule. A day that everyone would remember- for better or for worse.

 **END NOTE: Hey, guys! Thanks for reading all of this chapter! I really appreciate it when you guys read this. It makes me feel important and worthwhile- also, you guys are all super nice and that really helps, too! I really hope that you guys like this chapter. In the future, I might start making the chapters longer so that you guys get more, but that might mean that I don't write as many times during the week. You guys tell me what** _ **you**_ **want!**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading, please comment, and I will see you guys hopefully next chapter! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys! I know, I know, it's been FOREVER! I apologize sincerely for taking so long to make another chapter.**

 **The reason is I had been having A TON of homework at the time, not to mention basketball, personal hygiene, and unexpected things that popped up just like they always do.**

 **So, I decided that I would take a break and would begin writing again on the first of April. And no, this is not a joke. I decided that I would start writing again the next month, and I didn't that meant that it would be on April the first. But oh well!**

 **Thanks again for you guys being so understanding and not giving up on me and my mediocre writing skills! I hope I don't let you guys down and that you enjoy this story!**

 **(I do not own The Legend of Zelda)**

Link woke up abruptly to Zelda standing over him. If he hadn't been so well trained, she would've gotten a nasty black eye- thank _goodness_ he was well trained.

"Zelda? What are you doing?" Link tried to get the sleep out of his voice, mostly succeeding.

"Waking you up for breakfast," Zelda stated calmly. "Since it is my birthday, I decided to wake up early for a special breakfast between the two of us. Would you be okay with that?"

"That sounds wonderful, Zelda. What a great idea," Link smiled.

He couldn't place it, but something seemed different about her. She seemed almost . . . _wiser._

"Link? Did you hear me?" Zelda was standing by the door, holding it open in her hand.

"I'm sorry, Zelda. I must have a groggy mind from just waking up. Could you repeat yourself, please?" He asked, rubbing his sleep-filled eyes.

Zelda smiled warmly. "I was saying that I would be waiting outside your door for you once you got done getting dressed. After your ready, we can head down and get a special breakfast just for the two of us."

"Good idea, Zelda. I see you out there is a second."

With a quick smile, Zelda was out the door.

Not wanting to keep Zelda waiting, he quickly jumped out of bed and swung open his wardrobe doors.

All of his clothing was the same green tunic and beige pants, along with his chainmail that he always wore and his belt and boots. Except for the occasional dressy ware that he never wore and hoped he wouldn't have to. Of course, Zelda's birthday was today and he probably would have to wear it at some point.

 _Wait, no he wouldn't._ He wouldn't be there. In the afternoon, Link was marching off to the northwest kingdom of Gerudo. Gerudo kingdom was in the Gerudo desert, making him melt every time he even thought about going there.

The plan was simply for him to scout out the area and then return with what information he had found. Since Hyrule desperately needed information about this new threat, they were not sending an army, but rather one man. They needed a man that was dependable, one that would know if he were in danger and be able to escape. One that did whatever was best for Hyrule.

Of course, that man was Link.

As Link slipped on his cloth undershirt and pants, he thought about what this meant. Link would be leaving Zelda on one of the most important, if not _the_ most important day of her life. She would be crowned while he was off at some other kingdom, even though it wouldn't be far.

Yanking on the chainmail and pulling on his green tunic he slipped into thought once more about Zelda. She was turning eighteen and would be taking on the responsibly of the people, the politics, and even the _kingdom,_ and yet he couldn't think of a better person for the job. She had been growing a lot lately. She had gone from being a hyper and care-free child to a respectful and full-of-life girl, and now, to a wise and intimidatingly beautiful woman.

Link strapped on his belt and pulled the leather strap holding his sheath around his torso, his left shoulder holding it in place as it wrapped around his midsection. As he slid on his arm guards he thought about how hard it would be to convince the advisors and overseers to let him stay for Zelda's birthday. He had heard that she had already tried and was unsuccessful, so he did not believe that he would stand a chance. After all, convincing people was one of Zelda's strong points- they must've had a really good reason not to listen to her.

He yanked on his boots smoothly and seemingly without effort. Tugging on them to make them fit better, Link glanced over at his nightstand, or what Zelda had always called it, his _knight_ stand, and walked over to his green hat that was sprawled across it. Picking it up gently, he examined it patches and stitches, indicating that it had gone through as much as Link had.

Gently pulling on his hat, his mind slipped to how he got those scars. Training sessions with his father, the bandits' hideout, bloody battles protecting Hyrule, and of course, its princess, Zelda. As he looked at himself in the mirror he decided that it was all worth it in the end. He had been able to grow into an amazing warrior, the likes of which Hyrule, and possibly the _world,_ had never seen before. Not only that, but he had been able to meet such amazing people, like Zelda.

He stood there, gazing at himself before he grabbed the item leaning against his bedside table, which was very close to the bed itself.

The Master Sword.

Farore's gift to him of courage.

Sliding it into his sheath, he grabbed his shield from Hyrule and slung it over his sheath as he walked out of his room and into the castle corridors.

Outside, Zelda was waiting patiently. She smiled when she saw him, and let him lead the way to the dining hall.

When they arrived, the scent of countless breakfast foods assaulted Link's nose. Only when his stomach growled did he realize how hungry he was.

"Hungry, I see?" Zelda chuckled. "Don't worry. I had them make enough for you to be energized for the day- and for your mission." She added the last bit almost hesitantly.

"Thank you, Zelda, but isn't this supposed to be celebrating you and your birthday?" Link politely inquired as Zelda led them to a table.

"But it is so much more than that, Link," she began, sitting down. "This is the day for my people. Today they get a true queen. Today our kingdoms greatness rises. Today, our people have hope. You are one of my subjects, Link, therefore let's celebrate you as well, and all that you do for everyone." With a smile, she added- "and for me."

Link was taken aback by Zelda's kind words but heeded them nonetheless.

Breakfast was over quickly with Link trying desperately to be proper but still wolfing down his meal and Zelda smiling warmly every time he apologized.

They headed down to the castle's garden, where they walked about and talked, admiring the beauty that was Zelda's kingdom.

Link told a questionably funny joke that Zelda politely laughed at in response, making Link smile at her.

Seeing his smile, she smiled back.

It faltered after a second.

"Is everything okay, Zelda?" They had stopped in front of the cherry blossoms and dahlias, the warm breeze blowing around the two.

She paused. "I-I . . ."

Then suddenly she pushed herself against him and they kissed. Suppressing a gasp of surprise, Link kissed her back, full of passion and love and thoughts of how long he'd been wanting to do this. He put his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss and pulling her closer. She smelled like fine spices with a mixture of dirt, he assumed from the garden.

Slowly, their lips parted, and Zelda let go of him. Link, not wanting to ruin the moment, followed her movements until they were parted.

Link was the first one to speak. "Are you okay with this, Zelda?"

She looked at him, her eyes full of emotion. "Of course, Link. There is no other that I would be okay with this with." After a second she added- "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Link smiled, going in for another kiss. "Me too."

 **END NOTE: Hey, guys! Thanks for reading this chapter and for sticking with me even though it took ages. I really do appreciate you all, and am glad to have you guys sticking with me. Without you all, this story wouldn't be a thing, and I for one and glad it is- thank you.**

 **For everything.**

 **Let me know in the comments your opinions, thoughts, and advice on what I can do better on- whether it be about the plot or writing style or both! Love you all, thanks for reading! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys! Thanks for coming back to read more! I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter, and continue to enjoy this one and the rest of the story.**

 **(Also, I know that Gerudo is a village, not a kingdom, but for the story's sake, I'm making it a kingdom. Hope you guys don't mind!)**

 **For those of you who either forgot or don't know what my upload schedule is, it looks like this: Wednesday, Sunday.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **(I do not own The Legend of Zelda)**

The blaring of the castle's horns froze Link an inch away from Zelda's lips.

Straightening himself up, he sighed. "Guess that's my cue."

"Do you really already have to go? The sun isn't even halfway through the sky yet! Surely you can stay longer?" Zelda implored. And as much as Link wanted to obey her, to say that of course he could stay, he couldn't. She wasn't queen yet, and her wish was but a simple request made known to her advisors. And if they didn't listen they had a good reason.

"You know I can't, Zelda." Although he was good at hiding his feelings, his face traced the slightest expression of guilt and sorrow. "I really wish I could, but I can't."

"But it's different now!" Zelda's eyes brightened. "We're together now! They'll have to let you stay as the future queen's future-" She broke off.

 _Husband._

"I know how you feel, Zelda." Link began, mercifully letting her not finish her sentence. "But I should be the one to go. You know that as well as anyone else. And as the princess and soon to be queen, it's your job to put the people first."

"I know that, Link. I just . . . I just wish things were different."

Link smirked- something that rarely happened. "You're acting like I'm going to die or something."

"But what if you do, Link?" At this, Link frowned. "You're amazing at what you do, I know, but what happens if there's a mistake? What happens if we underestimate our enemy?"

Link opened his mouth to talk but then- "I know! I should come with you! I could help keep you safe." She smiled warmly at him, taking her crown off her head and presenting it to him. "The goddess Nayru gave this to me as a symbol for the wisdom she granted me. With your courage and my wisdom, we could scout the area successfully-"

"You are to be made a queen soon, Zelda. We should head back." He turned towards the gate of the garden and began walking.

"Link, listen to me," she grabbed his arm gently but firmly, making him stop walking. "It's never wise to only send one person, no matter how skilled they are. Even if it were you, Link."

He paused, seemingly to think over what Zelda had just said. "You may be right, Zelda. But there's nothing we can do about it now." When he saw Zelda about to interrupt, he added: "I'll be extra careful. If not for the kingdom, then for you." And with that, he opened the gate and led Zelda and himself back into the castle.

As Link rode Epona out of Hyrule, he turned to see Zelda watching him.

She had tried to speak to her counselors about letting Link stay, but as he thought,they rejected the idea. Zelda had managed to keep her composure up until he had to leave. She had wept, saying that she didn't know why but she had an awful feeling about him going to Gerudo.

Zelda waved at him, and then was escorted inside by her new guard.

 _Lucky him,_ Link thought to himself about the guard.

It didn't take too long to get to Gerudo, it was, after all, one of their neighboring kingdoms, so the sun was nearly set when he arrived. That was one of the reasons that they needed to scout the area- so they would know if Hyrule itself was in danger of any sort.

As he came upon the entryway he smelled fire. He tied Epona off to a nearby fencepost, it itself half been buried in the sand like most of the other random cloths and such that were strewn about.

Preparing himself for what he may see ahead, he drew his sword and shield and walked under the sandstone archway above the entrance.

As soon as he walked into the main area of their kingdom, his nose was assaulted by a variety of intense aromas. The smoke of the trees that were burned. The thick, heavy scent of iron. _Blood._

Seeing all of this made him tense, making him think now about this happening to Hyrule if he didn't stop the monster that caused this.

Remembering that his goal was only to scout and gather information for Hyrule, he stared at his surroundings, trying to do exactly that. When suddenly, he heard the steady beat of feat rising and falling on the sandstone steps that lead to the king and queen's thrones. Not wanting to get caught, he nimbly rolled behind a wooden wagon that seemed to have at one point been on fire.

As soon as he got behind it, he realized there was a body there. Burn markings slathered her skin and large gashes littered her arms and legs. But her hand was holding her side, where Link saw the massive hole underneath it. Her chest was rising and falling in ragged breaths; she was still alive. Blood was gushing out from the wound at a steady rate, however- she didn't have much time.

Trying to slow the blood, he grabbed a nearby cloth and wound it tightly around her waist, hearing her groan in protest.

"Stop . . . I'm a lost cause . . . Save yourself . . ." She gasped.

"Who did this?" Link asked without giving her a look into the deep dread that was rising in his throat. Whoever could do this to a trained Gerudo, not to mention their entire _kingdom,_ was trouble. And not just trouble for the rest of the Gerudo, but for Hyrule and it's soon-to-be queen.

"The man child that was born of us . . . every hundred years . . . is now not . . . good." She met his eyes. They were full of fear and disgust. "His name is Ganondorf . . . and he is my child. But . . . he is evil. Please, whatever you do . . . kill him . . ."

Her eyes darkened and he knew that she was gone. To pay respects he closed her eyes gently, just as he heard another voice begin to speak.

"Talking to my dear mother, are you Link?" A deep masculine voice thundered.

"I was before she died of the wounds you gave her," Link retorted, then paused, thoughtful. "How do you know my name?"

Link looked up at the man, and then realized how he could do all of this. He was a very enormous man and clearly a Gerudo. He was littered with the blood of his people, and Link knew this because there was not a scratch on him. Despite all of the death, the main cause was still alive.

But not for long.

"I have heard word recently of a man wearing all green that stood up to anything. He was courageous and brave . . . and his name was Link."

Link narrowed his eyes. "Why did you do this to your own people, your own _family?"_

"I was not always like this. Not until recently." He grabbed a handful of his red and gold cape. " _This_ is what changed me."

"Din, the Goddess of power," Link began, realizing. "She gave you her gift?"

"One might say that, but the right one would say that she merely unlocked it in me. My want- no, my _need_ to be stronger. She heard my prayer and granted it to me. At first, I wanted to protect my family and kingdom, but then realized that they were the things that were holding me back and therefore needed to be eradicated."

"Power corrupts, that's why it should be given to someone who is incorruptible. Or someone who has someone else to stop them from doing anything rash or wrong." Link's mind immediately flashed to Zelda. "That's why you cannot be allowed to live. Din made a mistake."

Ganondorf laughed a loud and giant-like laugh which shook the ground.

"Just because we all aren't all high and mighty like you doesn't mean we're wrong."

"Of course not," Link began, leveling his sword. "It just depends on your viewpoint. And your viewpoint is one of the most corrupt things I've seen in my life- and I've seen a lot of corrupt things."

"You mean to challenge me?" Ganondorf looked mildly impressed. "Very well. Do not expect to live afterward, however. You may have courage, but you do not have power."

"I don't need power to defeat you." Link shot back.

"Oh, no. You'd need more than just power alone. I am a Gerudo, do you forget? And not only a Gerudo, but a child who has been prophesized to be born for nearly 100 years. Din gave me her power because she believed I could wield it to the most potential- it did not matter to her about what I would use it for."

"Are you saying that she only chose you because you were the only person capable of using her power to its extent?" Link nearly gawked at the idiocy of the statement.

"Indeed. If you were to gather with the child of wisdom, then maybe you could defeat me." Link's eyes widened, knowingly. This made Ganondorf smile. "It's a shame you didn't bring her."

"You better not touch her or her kingdom." A shadow passed over Link's face. "You'd be sorry."

"What's this? A worm begging me not to destroy its shrivel of a home? I do not listen to worms." Ganondorf spoke, dismissively. "I also do not enjoy my time being wasted. Now, come."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Link mumbled before he charged at Ganondorf, sword raised.

 _I'm sorry, Zelda._ Link apologized even though she couldn't hear him. _You told me to be careful, and I intended to. But now I know that_ you _can defeat him, not me, or with my help. I'm sorry, Zelda. I am doing this to protect you._

 _I love you._

 **END NOTE: Hey, guys! Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Please leave your thoughts in the comments- that would be** _ **greatly**_ **appreciated. Thanks again for reading, and I hope that you come back for the next chapter! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys! Thanks for coming back to this chapter! If you didn't notice, I changed my update schedule to Wednesday and Sunday. I did this so I can do other things that are also important on Fridays or things that just pop up.**

 **When Zelda gets changed, imagine her as the Hyrule Warriors Zelda. I don't describe her in detail, so I would recomend looking- here's a link to the one described:** **search?biw=1536 &bih=754&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=TBOqXNlVp8yPBIaJlIAB&q=hyrule+warriors+zelda&oq=hyrule+warriors+zelda&gs_l=img.3..0l7j0i5i30j0i8i30l2.240608.246733..246870...4.0..1.72.1645.26...2...1..gws-wiz-img...0.. 5pUnHK8#imgrc=CY8nkAToGNAzJM:**

 **Anyway, please continue to comment on what you think, and enjoy this chapter!**

 **(I do not own The Legend of Zelda)**

Zelda stared at the sunset out on her balcony. The beautiful reds and oranges illustrated her feelings in great depth and she couldn't help but stare. She felt warmth at the thought that Link could be looking at the same sky as her and thinking of her like she was of him.

Link would be back late tonight with his report, and if he didn't come back, then they would send two scouts to see what happened. The second scout would be going only as a precaution for if the first one were to die.

Zelda had hated Link going, but she understood why they sent him. She just wished that it wouldn't have been him. She had been getting terrible, horrible feelings about him going. No matter what she did she saw his death flash in front of her.

A tall, dark, Gerudo looking male was towering over Link's struggling body. She didn't even know who the man was, but he looked so vivid in her mind. The smile, his eyes . . . they were evil. Link was covered in blood- _his own._

The images _wouldn't. go. away._

She shook her head, _I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, Hyrule._

Zelda gracefully ran to her wardrobe, grabbing her pink corset and golden armor, which would cover the top of her corset. She also grabbed a long pink skirt that went down to her ankles and was open down the middle, only covered by a long purple cloth. Underneath she would wear shorts that were hardly seen unless she was fighting, hence it being her fighting gear. She quickly stripped, hurriedly shoving on those items and sliding on her golden hip, breast, and shoulder armor, along with her golden arm guards. She grabbed her rapier, which she had barely trained with, but decided to bring it along regardless. Yanking on her golden boots that went up to her knees as she stumbled out of the door, she quickly ran down the corridors and outside to the stable. Getting Storm, her horse, out of the stable, she whispered: "I'm coming to help you, Link. Whether you like it or not."

"It that all you have, warrior of courage? You spat out words as if they were nothing but customary, and then didn't show their worth. Is that what it means to be courageous . . . or simply stupid?" Ganondorf punted Link into a nearby wall, the sandstone cracking beneath him.

Link coughed up blood and wheezed.

Grabbing his sword, which was sprawled in front of him, he used it as a crutch. Head still tiled to the ground, he gritted his teeth.

"Stop," He heard the demon begin. "You've gotten up enough. You can't touch me, so why not die without _much_ pain?"

Link began to wobble into a standing position. Still clutching his sword tightly, he spoke: "Do you think I stand for nothing? I'm here so Hyrule can be safe, I'm here for _them_ not for me. I know you're strong, but you have no morals. Your ideas are weak, and what can a strong being do with weak ideals? Nothing impor-"

Link got cut off by a piercing pain in his abdomen. He looked down and saw a large sword jutting out of him, the point of the sword bouncing off the wall behind him.

He looked up and saw Ganondorf standing with his arm outstretched, as though he had just thrown something. And he was _smiling._

"You speak wise words for being a child of courage, but they mean nothing to me, so don't waste your breath. You're weak. The only thing the weak can do with courage is to pretend to be strong for their morals and family. You've become somewhat of a master at that."

Blood was spurting from Link's mouth, coughs signaling his near death.

"You . . . are . . . _nothing . . ._ compared . . . to . . . her . . ." Link gasped.

Ganondorf released a loud and pompous roar of laughter. "And who would that be?"

Link grinned. "I'm not . . . stupid enough . . . to tell . . . you."

"I doubt there is a threat to my power, but I would like more of a challenge than _you._ " He walked heavily toward Link. "Who is she?"

Link gathered all his strength and looked up at Ganondorf. "I told you . . . _I'm . . . not . . . saying."_

Ganondorf smirked. "Oh, but you're not dead yet, Link." He twisted the sword, watching Link grimace in pain. "I have ways of making you talk."

"Link!"

Link's eyes widened in horror. _Zelda._

Ganondorf smirked evilly at Link.

Zelda rushed into the room, her eyes gathering the whole scene at once.

A large man covered in blood that wasn't his, trees and carts burned, bodies everywhere, and Link- she gasped- _pierced through by a sword._

 _"Link!"_

She gathered all her anger and threw it in the shape of a fireball at the man.

He lifted his hand just in time to block it.

But he seriously underestimated her.

Zelda could hear the man's groans of pain as he stumbled backward, clutching his hand tightly. Using her distraction, she ran past him towards Link who looked like death itself.

He was a shade of white paler than snow, with scarlet blood running down his face and stomach. A sword larger than any she'd ever seen was in his stomach halfway through.

He started to teeter backward when Zelda caught him and gently leaned him against a wall.

The man was standing again and walking toward them.

This didn't look good.

Not knowing what to do, she whispered to Link: "Just hold on a little longer." and stood to face the man.

"So you are the child of wisdom I've heard so much about." He began. "Do you know who I am?"

 _He expects me to know who he is, despite me never meeting him. He should also know that our kingdom has never heard of him before, so I couldn't find out from there, meaning he must have some sort of familiarity to him . . ._

"You are the holder of the power of Din," Zelda stated calmly, her outward appearance looking only graceful and determined.

"Indeed," he smiled, impressed. "I am Ganondorf, child of the Gerudo."

"You're the 100 years prophecized child? What a disappointment." Zelda scowled, disgusted. _I don't have time for this, Link is in pain._ She fought the urge to look at him. "You're in the wrong, now prepare to be punished.

"Strong words from someone who only has wisdom. You together with the courage child might've been able to do something, but now you've no chance-"

"Shut your mouth and fight," Zelda spat, retaining her elegance strangely. "I've no time for this."

Ganondorf smiled. "Oh, I like you."

Summoning fire in both of her hands she said: "Come."

And come he did. Without his sword, Zelda knew she could hold him off. The people at the castle had lived with her forever- they knew how she was. They knew she would go to try and help Link. They would soon send warriors to escort her, and Link, to safety- and hopefully healers. They were good at anticipating wounds.

It would all go according to her plan.

Except she didn't know that he was going to be that fast.

He lunged at her with the grace of a cheetah, his hand aiming for her throat. She quickly ducked down and threw her hands up against his hand which had been trying to grab her throat and burned it.

He reeled back, gripping his hand and- _smiling._

 _What a freak,_ Zelda thought.

 _A powerful freak, though,_ her afterthought concluded.

She looked down at Link. Death was slowly creeping into him and he already looked dead. Fear started to creep into Zelda like death had to Link. _They couldn't wait any longer,_ she concluded. _Link needs help_ now.

Reaching deep into her essence, she brought forth a magic that only experts used. A magic that she had only just been beginning to get taught- one that could buy them some time.

With a piercing cry, she ripped the magic essence from her body and shoved it into Ganondorf's mind. Doing this was supposed to shove the person into a stupor where they fell asleep. The magic would slowly fade back into the caster, and as that happens the effect of the sleep weakens, making it easier for them to wake up. You should never use it unless you're a master, but this was an emergency.

Ganondorf fell onto the ground in a loud _thump_ which shook the earth.

 _He's sleeping- it worked!_

"Zel . . . da . . ."

 _Link!_ She turned and saw him hunched over the sword, barely holding onto life. He was going to die if she didn't do something soon. It was a miracle that nothing had happened yet in all honesty.

"Link! Link, I'm here! I'm not leaving you." she ran over to him and held his head in her arm, her other arm searching for some sort of magical item in her pocket. "The healers will be here soon, don't worry! Just hold on-"

"Zel . . . da . . ."

Her eyes widened. _He's slipping._

"Yes, Link? I'm right here!" _Vile? No. Packet? No._ She kept shuffling in her pocket. _Where is it?_ "What is it?"

He lifted his arm, a feat that would be like someone lifting a house, and touched her face with his blood-stained hand.

"I . . . love . . . you . . . I . . . always . . . have . . . . . ." he breathed heavily.

Tears swam in her eyes. _Potion? No. Herbs? No. Come on!_ "Don't talk like that! This isn't the end."

He smiled sadly. "Yes, Zelda . . . . . . it is . . . . . . . . ." he grimaced in pain.

Her face was contorting in seven different ways, all ways related to pain and grief and guilt and _regret._ "Link this is all my fault- I know it is! I should've tried harder for you to stay! It's all my fault-"

He suddenly leaned forward and kissed her. It was a hard and passionate kiss, but it was _nothing_ like their kiss in the garden. This one was his way of telling her that he loves her, that it's not her fault, and that even if it was he would forgive her because he can't get angry at her. It was noticing someone looking at you with love, watching them fight with and for you, it was experiencing love in all the ways possible in one kiss.

As their lips parted, he whispered: "I'll love you even in the afterlife, Zelda."

Zelda heard nothing else as she watched Link fall back harshly against the wall. His head and back slumped forward awkwardly from the sword in him. Even though she couldn't see his face and eyes, she knew he was gone.

She didn't hear anything as she saw the kingdoms healers rush toward Link. She could see some's mouths moving, seemingly forming words at her. But they were words she couldn't respond to. She couldn't speak.

Link was gone.

Because of her.

No, he didn't want her to blame herself. It would just make him upset to see that.

She glanced over at Ganondorf's sleeping body and suddenly the need for revenge surged through her body.

As well as the thirst for his blood.

 **END NOTE: Hey, guys! I hope you like this chapter! It was a pretty big plot one for sure! If you have any thoughts don't forget to comment! I love reading what you guys write. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you guys next chapter! Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys! Thanks for coming back to this chapter! I hope that you like it and that you can enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Anyway, go ahead and read away!**

 **(I do not own The Legend of Zelda)**

Zelda saw Ganondorf's chest rose and fell gently. Him being in a peaceful sleep made her want to corrupt his life. On her knees, her eyes slowly slid from Ganondorf to Link's limp body, which was now surrounded by the kingdom's best healers. Zelda stared at him, knowing that their attempts were futile. They had pulled out the sword and laid him on the floor so she now saw the lifelessness in his eyes, the placid look of his skin. She would've wept if she wasn't so broken. He was gone.

This was all so stupid! How did it happen this way? It wasn't supposed to happen this way. She came here to prevent this. She was _supposed_ to prevent this. But she couldn't. Despite all their training together, he was still the one always protecting her. He wasn't stupid and he wouldn't waste his life on a pointless battle- he knew what he was doing. The problem was, Zelda didn't know what yet. Wisdom was pointless if you were too distraught to use it properly.

Suddenly, the healers turned to her, all with looks with equal sorrow. But Zelda didn't notice their surprisingly compassionate faces. No, she looked beyond them at Link's limp body and suddenly came up with a plan.

"Zelda, we're sorry, but he's gone-"

"Do you know of the lake of revival?" Zelda interrupted, her resolve as cold as stone.

"T-the lake of revival?" One healer stuttered. "I haven't heard of that before-"

"I have," gravely voice interjected.

Zelda suddenly stood and turned toward the now familiar voice of Ganondorf.

"Awake so soon? I really was hoping that you would sleep a little longer," Zelda spat with fire behind her eyes and words.

Ganondorf quickly picked up on this.

"Sad that your little knight in shining armor is gone?" He narrowed his eyes. "It was his fault for challenging someone who is clearly superior."

Zelda blazed with fury. But not fury for herself, but for Link, and how this arrogant fool was disgracing him.

"You have no right-"

"Oh, don't I? Did I or did I not defeat him in battle?" He glared at her triumphantly.

 _He's luring me out for an answer. He knows I'm the child of wisdom, he_ knows _that I know that something else is going on here- but I'm not going to let him know._ Zelda grimaced.

"You may have defeated him but you will never be better than him," she proclaimed.

"That is not very logical, for a child of wisdom-"

"We are losing the point of this whole seemingly meaningless conversation, Ganondorf," Zelda sighed, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

He quirked an eye. "And what would that be?"

She sighed again. "You know of the lake of revival, yes? Why did you mention that?" 

He smirked maliciously. "Because I want you to know that your only possible source of hope is the very enemy that killed your once-born hope."

"I don't need you- I _never_ will. I can find it on my own," Zelda stated calmly, but there was a storm underneath. She didn't know where it was. She remembered hearing Link speak of a tale where he had adventured to it once after a long battle and fell into it. Afterward, his wounds were gone, his stamina restored.

 _Maybe because he's been to it before he can be like some weird kind of torch in the dark? Lighting their path to his resurrection?_

"I see then," he merely seemed disappointed. "I will be on my way then."

As he began to walk away, Zelda turned to look at Link and noticed something she hadn't before.

"Ganondorf!" She screamed running towards him.

He quickly pivoted on the spot, but Zelda was filled with rage and was quicker.

With the grace of that of a gale, she swept her leg underneath him, making his large body thud to the ground in a large earthquake of a sound.

"What now princess-?"

Zelda cut him off by speedily lunging on top of him and punching him in the face, directly on the nose.

He cried out in pain loudly and quickly sought revenge as one hand began reaching for her throat.

But Zelda wasn't going to fall for the same move that he had tried earlier.

She dodged underneath his grasp and grabbed the item that had sprawled out to his left during their brawl.

Link's sword.

The Master Sword.

Realizing what was happening, he turned quickly to grasp the sword's hilt, where Zelda's hands were, only to find the tip of the sword at his throat.

He froze, clearly astounded and also confused.

"W-why do you do this, princess? Do you not talk of nothing but peace between lands? What good will killing me do but prove that you are a ruthless soon-to-be tyrant-queen who solves problems in bloodshed?"

Zelda leered at him, a look she hardly ever gave anyone.

"Your life is not mine right to take," she pulled the sword away from his neck. "Once Link is revived, your life shall be taken."

For a second she thought that he looked confused, maybe even afraid. But he quickly covered up those expressions as soon as they had appeared.

"We'll see, princess. You assume the journey will be easy- it most certainly will _not_ be." He glared at her knowingly. "You still do not even know where it is- I'm calling your bluff. You do not wish to go to the lake of revival but to find another way. You want me to go there to wait for your arrival so I can stop you from reviving him, but you'd follow me "without me knowing" and then . . ."

He was still speaking, but Zelda was no longer listening. _He thought that he knew their plan? Either he had a plan of his own, one that he was not currently talking about loudly, or he really was that stupid. Either way, it called for a new strategy . . ._

 **END NOTE: Hey guys! I'm really sorry that this chapter was so short and so boring, but I didn't have a lot of time and couldn't do everything I wanted to do, so I'll just do that all another chapter. But regardless, I hope that you enjoyed and that you comment and come back next chapter! Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys! Glad to see that you came back for another chapter! Again, I'm sorry about the last chapter, both because it was short and because it was boring. Sadly, I still don't have much time, but I'll do what I can! Anyway, I hope that you can enjoy this chapter!**

 **(I do not own The Legend of Zelda)**

Three days. It had been three days since Hyrule's greatest warrior had fallen, and Zelda could still not figure out why.

Link was a very smart person. He could've hidden, he could've gotten on his horse and left, there were many things he could've done, yet he did the one thing that got him killed.

Why?

She had been pondering this day and night for the last three days and decided that today would be the day that she did something other than think.

She would go on a journey.

A journey that would revive Link.

There was one problem, however- she did not know where she was going.

Apparently, Ganondorf was the only one who knew where the lake of revival was. Link was the only other person who knew, but she couldn't exactly ask him . . .

But she strongly decided that she would never ask Ganondorf for help- even if that help would be to kill him. _Especially_ if that help was to kill him. He would definitely try and trick them.

Regardless, Zelda packed for her journey. She didn't care if she didn't know where she was going- she had to do something. She doubted that the counselors would let her go, so she decided to sneak out.

She never did get crowned queen, actually. She kinda forgot about her own coronation when she couldn't stop thinking about all the trouble that Link was probably in. But she still should've gotten there earlier.

But she'd be there for him now.

Zelda had packed up her things and was now where they kept Link's body.

He had a special room all to himself, a room for the mightiest knight in all of Hyrule. The doorpost was a shimmering blue, the door itself gold. She grasped the heavy handle and shoved the door open with a grunt.

There he was.

Laying in the center of the stary sky-like room, was Link. He seemed to have been placed gently there, by the clerics, on top of the sea blue bed.

Although, the closer that she got to him, the more she realized it wasn't a bed,

It was water.

He brows were knitted together, confused, when a voice suddenly spoke in the room, loud and booming, but also kind.

"You, child of Wisdom. What is it you seek here?" The voice sounded familiar, but she swore that she had never heard the voice before. It was a very weird feeling for her.

"You know of me? Yet I do not know you. Show yourself- this is a sacred room. I know that there are no guards inside of this room. Intruders are not allowed."

Silence.

Suddenly a young woman appeared from out of the darkness. She had golden hair, slim body . . . and looked exactly like Zelda.

"What sorcery is this?" Zelda screeched.

The woman flinched, clearly offended.

Zelda didn't care.

"You come into Link's burial room, magicked up to look like me- _have you no shame?"_ She yelled like a mother chastising its child.

"I didn't magic myself into looking like you," she slowly and calmly explained. "And you didn't come first. I did."

Zelda opened her mouth to speak but was cut off- "I am Hylia. You are me incarnate."

Whatever Hylia expected Zelda to do, she did not expect her to look unfazed.

"I'm sorry for yelling. After I yelled and saw how composed you were I knew there was no way that you were human. As soon as you spoke I realized our voices were faintly different, which magic would've perfectly mimicked." Zelda explained. "I had heard of Hylia becoming flesh once, but I thought it just a legend. Little did I know that it was actually me."

Hylia's face flooded with warmth as she spoke- "I can see that you were indeed a wise choice for the Triforce of wisdom, however, it feels strange to say that knowing that we are very close to being the same."

"Very close?" Zelda questioned, confused. "I thought that we were one and the same?"

"Alas, if we were one and the same I would not be able to stand in this room and talk to you- unless you were talking in the mirror of course." She lips twitched, clearly wanting to smile at her own joke.

"Of course," Zelda stated lamely. _Why didn't she think about that?_ "What are you here for?"

Hylia's face suddenly turned grim.

"I have a lot of explaining to do, yet I know that you haven't much time. I will try to keep it short." She waited for Zelda to nod before she began. "I was not born, but rather formed by the golden goddesses. I lived for eternities before my role in life became aware- to aid with the triforces. Nayru, Din, and Farore had entrusted me with holding the triforces until they were ready to choose a hero to give it to.

"However, as you know, Din does not choose wisely in her decisions. She chooses who can be the strongest with it, not who will be the best with it, because in her eyes, the two are the same thing.

"Knowing this, and knowing who she would choose because she had spoken to me about it, I quickly formed a plan that would help protect those who would be under the new tyrant's reign. That's when you were made.

"I spoke to Nayru and to Farore about my plan and they agreed to help. Farore gave you a body to be like mine, and Nayru gave you the smarts and wisdom that she had given me when she created me (so technically you got two doses of wisdom). That's when it came to me to merge myself with this new physical body.

"However, they did not want me to fully enter you, or enter you at all actually. They wanted me to give you my thoughts so that I could still help them with the plan and you could make the plan work down here. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, I believe so," Zelda looked and seemed calm, although on the inside she was having a mental breakdown.

"Good," She smiled. "You have worked out the plan very well so far."

"What happens next?"

"Oh, yes- of course! I forgot to tell you the one thing I came down here for- I know how to get to the lake of revival."

Zelda gasped. "You know where the lake of- oh, wait, of course you know! I didn't think to ask a goddess."

She smiled sadly. "I cannot tell you, however."

Zelda's eyes popped. "What do you mean you can't tell me?" 

"I cannot tell you, because goddesses cannot tell mortals what to do- even if it's for their divine plan. Every mortal has to work things out on their own."

"So you just come here to tell me I'm adopted and that you know how to save the one I love, but you're not gonna say?"

"No, of course not," she looked horrified. "I would never act so cruel! Remember what I told you earlier? We're not the same person, no, but we gave you my memories. Including the one that will lead you to the lake of revival."

"But I have no clue how to access those memories- how _do_ I?"

"I'm not sure myself, but if I had to guess I'd say try to imagine that you're there. Link described it to you many times, right? Picture what he said- _imagine_ that you were him."

Knowing better than to not listen to a goddess who's basically herself, Zelda slammed her eyes shut and emidiately began thinking of Link's description of the lake of revival.

 _Calm waves . . ._

 _Dark yet light . . ._

 _The smell of salt . . ._

 _Link, falling into the dark pool of light . . ._

 _The stitching of wounds, the revival of endurance . . ._

 _A sanctuary . . ._

Zelda's eyes shot open.

"Well?" Hylia asked expectantly.

"I saw it- I saw the lake of revival. But I didn't see where it was located- I only know what it looks like." Zelda started to tear up, feeling defeated.

"No- no, that's perfect! That's what you were supposed to see! Link is the way that you will find where you're going!" Suddenly, Hylia started to fade, becoming what looked like an apparition.

She looked palid.

"What's happening?" Zelda asked, terrified.

"I accidentally helped you along you're journey and gave you too much information. But now that I'm already leaving you I'll tell you this one thing- Link is the key. Because he has bathed in the lake of revival his body still knows where it is. When he starts to get closer to it, something will happen to him- I'm not sure what, however." Hylia was fading more now. "But you have to be thinking about where you're going. If not, nothing will happen."

"Do you understand? Take Link-" and then she was gone in an echo of voices.

 **END NOTE: Hey, guys! Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it and that it made sense. Don't forget to come back Wednesday for another chapter! If you have anything you want to say please leave a comment- they really make my day! Thanks again for reading, and hopefully I'll see you all back Wednesday! Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys! Welcome back to this chapter! I'm really glad that you all have chosen to come back to this story! Let me know in the comments what you think so that I can know how to make the story more enjoyable. It really makes my day when I see that someone posted a comment- no matter what it's about (even criticism- as long as it's constructive criticism). Anyway, I've talked for long enough- enjoy this chapter!**

 **(I do not own The Legend of Zelda)**

"Do you understand? Take Link-" and then she was gone in an echo of voices.

Zelda stood there, mystified by what had just happened in front of her. But she had no time to waste.

As the blue sparkles of what was left of Hylia disappeared, Zelda ran towards Link's lifeless body and noticed something strange.

Normally, the body would smell horrible and look horrible, too. Their technology wasn't too advanced, but they did know what happened to bodies after three to five days- they bloat, and blood like substance seeps from their mouths. Link, however, looked nothing like those descriptions.

He was as pale as if he had never seen the sun a day in his life, which had hardly been the case- every single day Zelda had seen him, he had been outside. His body was stiff and rigid, but it did not seem to be rotting- as a body at that point should be.

Unlike everything else, which was just slightly bad, Link's hair was the complete opposite. It seemed to be flourishing. His normally plain blonde hair was glowing as bright as a thousand fireflies in the dark room. That's when she noticed something else.

Link's shirt was glowing, too. Or rather, underneath the shirt was what was glowing.

Slowly and carefully, she reached down to his chest and slowly pulled down his clothing and chainmail to reveal what was behind the glow.

His heart.

And it wasn't sitting still, either- his heart was glowing and _pumping._ It was as if she had pulled open a live person's chest and saw their heart pump before her eyes. Except it was showing through his ribcage, through his ribs, through his _skin_ and appearing before her eyes.

With a gasp she realized what that meant- _he's not dead!- at least not really. I can still save him!-_

That's when she remembered what Hylia had told her- _"Because he has bathed in the lake of revival his body still knows where it is."_ She recalled. _"When he starts to get closer to it, something will happen to him- I'm not sure what, however. But you have to be thinking about where you're going. If not, nothing will happen."_

 _That's why he's glowing,_ Zelda realized. _It's because I'm thinking about going to the lake of revival._

Pulling his shirt and chainmail back to where it was supposed to be, she shouldered her luggage and grabbed Link. He wasn't very heavy, but she was sure that Hylia probably had something to do with that.

Zelda and Link rode out into the night- Link strapped across Epona's back and Zelda atop Storm. She had made sure that he wouldn't fall and had made sure that he was in a comfortable position. After seeing his heartbeat and having more time to think about it, she didn't know whether or not he was really alive, or if he had the opportunity to live now. She had checked his heartbeat and felt it, but she didn't see his chest rise and fall due to breathing. She also couldn't feel air moving from his nostrils when she put her finger underneath it to see if he was truly alive.

Some part of Zelda was hesitant about his journey, however. She believed that no one wanted Link back more than she, but she also wanted the _real_ Link back. The more she thought about it the more she realized that she had no idea what she was getting herself into, or Link, or even the kingdom for that matter.

What if he was different? The lake of revival seemed like it was pure and holy, but what if it wasn't? What if it made demons or creatures of destruction? Link had been in it once before, yes, but maybe because he was alive it affected him differently. It was the lake of _revival,_ after all.

But of course, she was overthinking it. She just didn't want anything to go wrong. She didn't want to hurt the kingdom. She didn't want to give herself false hope. She didn't want to make the one person she loved a monster. But the only way to attempt to bring him back to life is to take the chance that maybe that will happen.

Is it worth it?

 _Yes,_ she decided definitively. _Even if there's a chance that he'd be back to the way he was before . . . I have to take it._

With that thought, she steadied herself for the long road ahead of her.

The night was cold and crisp when she decided to stop and set up camp. Pulling out her supplies, she laid out her large blanket on the ground and placed Link gently on top of it. Then, she grabbed a blanket of her own for her to lay on. Grabbing two heavy blankets, she gently laid one on Link, and then herself.

As she laid down to sleep, she discovered that she couldn't.

A cold icy fear was gripping her.

What if they were to get attacked during the night? What if something happened to Link and she couldn't do anything because she was asleep? Thoughts zoomed by in her mind, making it nearly impossible for her to sleep before she heard a low raspy voice speak in the night somewhere nearby.

"Zel - da . . ."

She emmidiantly sat up and turned in the direction of the voice.

"Zeld - a . . ."

 _It was Link!_ Zelda realized ecstatically.

She rushed out of her blanket towards Link's, going so quickly she nearly tripped and fell a few times.

When she came upon his area she fell next to him, searching his face for life, but it was too dark to tell.

"Oh, Link! I'm so glad that you are okay! I-"

Suddenly, she was cut off by Ganon's voice . . . but it was coming from Link.

A loud and booming laugh that was not Link's echoed of his mouth.

"Silly girl. You really thought he'd just resurrect himself? You are quite a fool for a child of wisdom . . ."

Before Zelda could realize what was happening, Link raised a short dagger and stabbed himself in the heart.

Once.

Twice.

Seven times.

Zelda screamed and plunged herself toward Link to stop him- to stop Ganon.

That's when she awoke to the sunlight bright on her face. She looked over at Link, who was still calmly laying in the spot where she had left him. No blood, no stab wounds.

Zelda heaved a heavy sigh of relief, but also one of worry.

That seemed so real . . . could that really happen in the future?

 **END NOTE: Hey, guys! Thanks so much for reading! I know this one's short but I'll try and make the next one longer. Thank you guys for sticking with me through the boring chapters, and thank you for your comments! I hope to see you all back next chapter! Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys! Thanks for coming back to this story for the new chapter! If you're wondering why I didn't post Sunday it's because it was Easter Sunday and I wanted to spend time with my family and devote some time to God as well. I hope that you all understand! Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

 **(I do not own The Legend of Zelda)**

They had been on the road for about three weeks now and Link's body was still fine.

If anything, he seemed to have gotten paler, and maybe he looked more sullen, but that was really it. If you didn't know any better, you might just think that he was some guy who never went in the sun and also happened to never eat, either.

Whenever they set up camp for the nights, which there had been many of, she would always move him around a bit to give him some sort of stretching and exercise. After all, he was still kinda alive, and she didn't know if the Lake of Revival would take away any soreness or if it would give him back the muscles that he was now losing.

Regardless, she had been doing the exercises of moving his legs to his chest and then extending them, and motions of doing push-ups in the air with his arms. She would move his head slightly and carefully to the side too, but she was very careful not to overdo it or hurt him.

She had been watching over Link so well and often and had no one to look over her. She knew that she had wanted to be more independent and not have to rely on people so much, but she would really like to have someone to talk to at least. And maybe someone to help lift Link to and fro and maybe someone to set up camp and feed the horses and make food and . . .

Yeah, she really wanted someone there to help.

Regarding this, however, she had been doing very well. She really was never far away from people who loved to help her when she was in the castle, and now that she was gone, she really did feel alone. She had Link, but he was not really one for conversation . . . being dead and all, you know?

As the sun blazed down from its position in the midday sky, Zelda leaned over from her horse to readjust the cloth that she had covering Link from the heat. She may not be around dead bodies much, but she did know that they reeked when they were left in the sun, and even though she didn't really know if Link was truly dead or not, she assumed that it would be best to play it safe. Not only that, but she had herself covered from the sun as well; it was really hot outside.

As they meandered further into day and into the desert as well, they finally came across something- a village maybe?

As Link and she approached the village, she left him and the horses a bit away from it, but she did bring her money and supply bags. It was really lucky that they had come across a village, for they had been getting short on supplies lately. She was honestly surprised that she had been able to ration it so well. She had a feeling that the goddesses had something to do with it.

Upon entering the town she realized that it would be no problem to find food.

Despite the land seeming like a barren wasteland, they seemed to have mountains of supplies and food- and she immediately saw why.

Lush green grass billowed in the warm breeze of the desert, blowing the grassy scent into Zelda's face. As she looked around she noticed that there were trees with growing fruit on them, vegetables of all sorts planted into the ground in the yards of the townsfolk. It was such a small area, and there didn't seem to be a specific area in which there might be a butcher, or maybe a chef, or even a farmer. Perhaps they just held those kinds of businesses in their own homes.

Relishing in the fresh smell of the grass and the cleanliness of the food, Zelda continued forward in the village.

It might've taken her a bit to find the proper house with the food, but eventually, she did indeed find it and purchased most, if not all, of the food that they had for sale. After that, she left almost immediately afterward, but not before asking the villages for some directions for the Lake of Revival.

The lady who had just sold Zelda all of her food products furrowed her brows. "What do you want with the Lake of Revival?"

Zelda's eyes widened in hope. "So you have heard of it? Do you know where it is?"

"No one does, or else no one would ever die," the woman explained. "I don't even know if you should find it. It's not right for the dead to go on walking again."

"Not necessarily," Zelda disagreed. "If they were faithful and good then why shouldn't they live again? Especially if they die an early death."

"Do you have someone you're looking to revive? Where are they?" The woman looked quizzically around Zelda, stepping on her tip-toes to get a better view.

"Oh, I don't have him with me. I doubted you would react well to a random person bringing in a dead body."

The woman chuckled. "Yes, a good choice that was. We would've definitely been alarmed."

Once Zelda smiled in response the woman asked: "Do you even know where you're going or are you hoping the goddesses will lead you to the Lake of Revival?"

"Both in a way, actually," Zelda explained. "The goddesses told me how to find the Lake of Revival."

Intrigued, the woman nodded for her to continue.

"My-" she paused, wondering what to call Link. "My friend had once bathed in its waters before. The goddess Hylia told me that because of that he would lead me to it. As long as my heart is true and is thinking of the lake, then his heart will glow brightly when I'm going the right way."

"I see," the woman said. Zelda couldn't detect the look on the face of the woman. "He glows, you say?"

"Umm . . . yes, but I didn't think that was the main point of what I just told you. I basically said I know how to find the-"

"Yes, yes- I know. I heard every word that you said," the woman mumbled.

"Are you okay? You seem different now that I've told you-" That's when the woman looked into her eyes and Zelda saw what was inside of them.

Sorrow.

"What have you done?" Zelda nearly shouted whilst backing away and back towards Link.

"It's not yet what I've have done, but what I will do- because of you." The woman sighed a deep sigh- one of regret.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ganondorf gave us specific rules- he wouldn't destroy our village, as long as we told him any information we got from passersby."

Zelda gasped.

The woman's expression darkened. "He said especially from a young woman with the look of wisdom on her face. He said that she would most likely ask about the Lake of Revival, for she had someone she wished to live again."

Zelda ran.

She knew that the woman didn't want to hurt her, but she had no choice. Whether it was going to be with the telling of information or with actions, however, she did not know- but she wasn't going to stay and find out either.

 **END NOTE: Hey, guys! Thanks for reading this chapter! I know, I know, another short one- I'm sorry! I'll try and make it up to you guys later! Anyway, I'm glad you guys are continuing to read my story- if you like it, don't forget to comment and let me know! If you have any suggestions, also, that would be very helpful and very much appreciated. Thanks again for all that you guys do, and I will hopefully see you all next chapter! Thanks! Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys! Welcome back to the story! I hope that you liked the last chapter! I, again, won't be having much time to write this- I really should be getting better at that. This one will be a short one so that I can spend more time with my family. But anyway, let me know what you think that I should be working on in the story, and let me know what you think in general. I love reading your guys' comments, so keep 'em comin'! Anyway, without further ado, let's get this story going!**

It'd been a week or so since Zelda and Link had run out of the village.

After learning that they were working for Ganondorf, although they were blackmailed, they immediately left and continued their search for the lake of revival.

Zelda knew that they were getting close. Now, whenever she thought hard enough, Link's heart would pound with gold as if it were going to burst out of his chest. She knew that they had to be only a few days away. They still had provisions, warmth, and transportation. All she had to do was keep Link and herself alive until those two days were up.

Which, surprisingly, was proving pretty difficult.

Every night they stayed out in the wilderness was one more night that they got closer to their deaths.

The villagers must've told Ganondorf the direction that they headed because ever since then, they were nonstop getting attacked.

Like right now, actually.

As the onslaught of Keese approached Zelda and Link, Zelda lit them up one by one. Her exploding fire melted their purple flesh and destroyed their bat-like bodies.

Sweating from fighting without a break, she clutched Link's limp body closer as she continued to summon her fire. Link, still basically dead, was no help whatsoever, but Zelda still managed to protect him nonetheless.

Zelda was doing a great job of keeping them back, but, as with anything, she wasn't perfect. As three keese slowly escaped her rampage of fire and made their way towards Link and herself, she quickly managed her defense diamond and shredded them on the spot.

After an hour or of this they rampage finally was finished. Exhausted, sore, and needing a break, Zelda collapsed on the ground, covered in sweat and surrounded by shredded and burnt remains of keese.

 _I need to take advantage of all the sleep I can get,_ she thought to herself. _I need to set up camp._

The past week was filled like days such as these.

No time, no energy, and no strength. She would fight for an hour or so, collapse, then drag herself off to set up camp and feed the horses, herself, and stretch Link.

This, needless to say, is very draining- especially when you were once being watched over by everyone and never really had to anything on your own.

Regardless of these facts, she was doing especially well.

Link, however, not so much.

He was starting to deteriorate, but not like normal people do. Most people would be bloating already, maybe oozing oil or blood, too, but not Link. And while, yes, he is a very exceptional person and warrior, she knew that the goddesses had something do with it. But why was he only now deteriorating? This is what Zelda lied awake thinking about whilst she tried to sleep.

In the few days to come all their efforts were showing results. As they walked on for the next couple of days they finally came upon what they had been looking for.

The Lake of revival.

Except there was one problem. In front of the cave was a tall man with a devilish look on his face.

Ganondorf had beat them there.

They were too late.

But she wasn't going to give up now.

 **END NOTE: Hey, guys! Again, sorry that it's so short! I'll really try to be better about all this stuff because I don't think it's fair to you guys that you have to wait for a story, and then get less than what you were expecting. But anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll come back for the next one. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time! Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys! Sorry that it's been so long since I have written anything. But, to make up for it, I am not going to stop writing this chapter until the whole story is done! In other words, this is the last chapter. And while there are a lot of things that need to be done, I will try my best to make it not seem rushed. So I hope you guys enjoy, and with further ado, please read the last chapter of The Legend of Zelda: Swapped Roles. Thank you all for staying with me through this tough journey of storytelling. I sincerely enjoy you all- thank you so much!**

 **(I do not own The Legend of Zelda)**

Zelda stood firm to the ground, the wind billowing around her as she stared down the large man blocking her goal.

"I see you made it, Child of Wisdom-" Ganondorf began, but was soon cut off by a large fireball that he barely managed to block with his hand, smoke exploding instantly as it was extinguished.

"You!-" The muffled voice of Ganondorf in the smoke growled as his hand sliced the smoke away.

"I have no time for your _talk,_ Ganondorf," Zelda snapped fiercely. "Now get out of my way or _get cut down."_

Ganondorf widened his shoulders as his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "I've underestimated you before, and I will not make the same mistake twice. You've done well to make it this far, little one," Ganondorf unsheathed his sword. "But now you get the honor of a real battle. I promise that I will not go easy on you."

"I do hope that your sword is sharper than your words," Zelda criticized boldly as she grabbed Link, who was still surprisingly light, from the horse's back. "Or else you won't stand a chance."

"I do hope that you are able to accomplish your goal before you die," Ganondorf brandished his gleaming sword.

"Enough talk," Zelda slung Link onto her shoulder and hooked her arm around him to keep him there. "I will not let you stop me!"

At that moment, she slung her free arm fiercely forward, it itself glowing in dark purple mist. Ganondorf, unsure of what she was doing, braced himself before a large dark knight grew out of her hand and charged at him, his long, black sword drawn back.

Ganondorf flung his sword forward, clashing with the ghostly suit of armor before his strength overcame the hollow suit's. Gaining the upper hand, he slashed forcefully at it and watched it crumble down to the ground before it turned into dark mist.

But Zelda wasn't done yet.

Ganondorf smiled darkly. "I see you've learned some new tricks-"

"I'm not here to talk, Ganondorf," Zelda somehow managed to make her face grimmer as she summoned a gale of wind that surrounded Link and herself.

Ganondorf, remembering the style of the move also happened to remember what it was that it did, charged at both of them with his sword at the ready. But by the time that he had gotten to where they had been, the wind disappeared and they were gone. Quickly realizing his mistake of chasing after them, he ran back to the entrance of the cave, where, he saw, was the location of where they had teleported to.

"Wise you are indeed," Ganondorf spoke calmly despite the fact that he was chasing after Zelda to stop her from putting Link into the Lake of Revival. "You knew that I would chase after you, and used that opportunity to head to the lake. A truly risky strategy, but a good one nonetheless."

Zelda said nothing as she rushed to the entrance of the small cave. She was at the water's edge, she could finally, see it clearly. She grabbed Link from her shoulder and-

Suddenly, sharp pain in her back accented the blood that had started to leak from her mouth.

"You did well to get this close. However, I fear, you will not make it any farther. It was foolish of me to let you even get this close." His voice was calm and level as he spoke.

She gasped in pain as she felt his sword leave her back. She heard herself hit the ground as she collapsed on the stone, Link falling in front of her at the water's edge.

 _He's right there,_ she thought strainingly to herself. _All I have to do is push him in._

"You . . ." Zelda sputtered. "Are no match . . . for him . . ."

"Trying to stay strong? Stop trying. I've slaughtered many, and they all speak along the same lines that you do. Are you not unique? Are you not the chosen child of wisdom? Be more thoughtful for your next words. They will be your last."

 _I have to stall him,_ she thought stiffly. _I've lost feeling in my arms and legs, I've got to work up the strength-!_

"Unique? I'm dying from a stab wound in my back from the enemy of life . . . Dying is not unique, that is true, for all succumb to death eventually . . . but the journey I went on to stop death itself is far more unique than most even tell about in stories.

"When I saw him die . . . my life shattered before my very eyes. I thought my own life was leaving me though I had not fallen to any mortal injuries . . ." She paused to catch her breath. "I know now that I cannot live . . . without him . . . and that's why . . ."

She suddenly stopped speaking in order to save her strength to move her arms to push Link over the edge of the lake.

Ganondorf realized too late what she was doing and made a desperate attempt to stop her. Lifting his large foot quickly, he slammed his foot into her side and sent her flying across the other side of the small cave.

With a shriek of pain, Zelda's consciousness faded away into darkness.

 _Link . . ._

 _Link . . . . . ._

 _Link!_

Link's eyes shot open, the bright white of his surroundings burning his eyes, which had been accustomed to the darkness of his eyelids.

"Link. You have done well," said a familiar voice.

"Farore." Link spoke, sitting up from his lying position. Everything around them was pure white and, as he sat up, he realized that he was lying down in water. He didn't realize that it wasn't really water, but blood, until he focused on its drastic contrast from the white that surrounded him. It wasn't very deep, just up to the middle of his thighs while he was lying down, and it seemed to stretch out to the horizon."Where is Nayru?"

"Right here," the goddess in blue spoke suddenly as she appeared on Farore's right. She hadn't been there before, or had she?

"I did as you asked, Nayru," Link began, standing up fully. "I needn't say that I trust you, but I do want it to be known that I do. That being said, however, how is Zelda? Did your plan work?"

"It has not yet, but it is on the path to. And in this plan, you have yet another role than just dying." Nayru answered.

"I must admit that when you first told me that I had to die I was a little surprised, to say the least. I assume that I cannot know why still?" Link inquired as he shuffled uncomfortably in the thick lukewarm blood that surrounded him.

"I'm afraid not, Link, and for that, I am truly sorry. But I am unable to tell you without vanishing myself. The only reason that Hylia was able to speak with Zelda is because Zelda is her incarnate which saved her from fading. She will not be able to, however, be seen by anyone for a few hundred years." Nayru explained. "But worry not- the child I have given the blessing of wisdom to will explain everything. She will, that is, if everything works."

Link froze. "What is it that you mean?"

"Right now, the child of wisdom, Zelda, is dying. That is, of course, if she is not already dead." As she said it, Link jolted involuntarily. "But you needn't worry. She will be fine if everything goes according to plan."

"What do you need me to do?"

"We need you to use the gift I gave you, Link," Farore commanded, reminding Link that she was still in the room. "And to also use your mind to trust Nayru's chosen one."

"You ask me to do what comes naturally? It will be done." Link rolled his shoulders, starting to get anxious just standing there talking about their plan rather than executing it.

Farore smiled. "I assumed as much, child."

"Thank you for your words, but I believe I have a life I need to get back to." Link smiled fiercely, gripping his sword's hilt. "And a friend to save."

As if for the first time, Link's eyes flared open in an instant. From all of his years of training and battle, he was able to take in the scene in a single instant. Ganondorf towering over a limp figure on the ground. Blood soaking the ground underneath it. A large, gaping laceration in the center of the figure's back. _Zelda._

Quick as the snap of a whip, Link flung out his arm and grabbed Zelda by the shoulders, dragging her into the water. Ganondorf, realizing what was happening, quickly reached out and grabbed her ankle before she hit the water. Without a moment to spare, Link grabbed a nearby rock and slammed it down on Ganondorf's hand with all of his new strength. Howling loudly in pain, he pulled his hands back from her ankle and let go. Taking this opportunity, Link pulled harder on her and submerged her into the water. Ganondorf was staring at him now, looking as though he was ready to kill him that instant.

 _All I need to do is keep Zelda safe for a little while,_ Link thought to himself. _Then we'll kill this dastard together. He said it himself: he can't beat us if we fight together._

"I see you've finally awoken- and you're better than ever it seems." Ganondorf examined him with one eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Had to have your girlfriend save you?"

"You say that as if it's a bad thing, that is, being saved by someone you care about," Link calmly spoke as he raised himself out of the Lake. "Doesn't that just show that you can count on one another? And that you care for each other equally?"

"You speak of children's fantasies. True power and happiness is when you need no one but yourself. No one to look after, no one to ruin your plans, no one to worry about." Ganon stroked his sword, which was now slick with Zelda's fresh blood.

"No one to look after you, no one to help you plan, no one who cares about you . . . What you describe are loneliness and human depravity. In other words, a failed attempt at true power. What I and Zelda and even Hyrule have _is_ true power. We are strong through our connections, rather than weak through our solitude." Link stood firmly on the water's edge, unsheathing his sword with infuriating slowness.

"You intend to fight again, child warrior? You already know the end result." Ganondorf smirked.

"This time is different," Link stated solidly.

"And how would that be?" Ganondorf inched closer.

"Because this time," Zelda strode out of the water, fire surging around her hands. "He's not alone."

Before Ganondorf could react, Zelda lunged both of her hands forward, shoving the largest fireball Link had ever seen directly into Ganondorf's stomach, which sent him, in response, flying backward into the cave's wall.

"Nice shot. I see you've gotten better at your magic, but what about your archery?" Link smirked, for one of the first times ever. "Have you been practicing regularly?"

"It's been a little hard to since, you know, I've been on a mission to try and bring you back to life and all." Zelda returned the snarky look at him.

His smile faded. "Look, Zelda, I'm really sorry about that. I promise it had a good reason-"

"I know, Link, don't worry. Remember, I'm a child of wisdom, I can figure out those kinds of things." She paused before adding: "Especially things about people I've grown up with or have been with for a long time."

Link smiled weakly. "Of course, Zelda."

"Regardless of you're death and resurrection, not to mention mine as well -thank you for that by the way-, I believe we have a monster that needs to be vanquished."

Link half smiled. "I love it when you talk like that."

"Enough!' Ganondorf howled, finally regaining his footing and composure. "You think you two can beat _me?_ Many have tried, all have failed- _including yourselves._ What makes this any different except for the fact that you may now fail and die together?"

Even though it sounded like something that should've had an answer, Ganondorf charged at them without waiting.

Link, quicker than Zelda on his feet, glided in front of her, his shield raised. "Now! I've got your back."

"On it!" Zelda threw her arms out, gripping seemingly nothing before light blue blades of electricity appeared in her hands. Without any hesitation, Zelda flung them forward, lodging themselves into Ganondorf's arm which had flown up to protect his chest. When the first two were gone, more appeared, until Zelda was launching a machine gun of electric knives into Ganondorf's arm.

Link, seizing the opportunity, charged forward at Ganondorf, sword itching to lacerate him.

Ganondorf, realizing that he was coming, dodged out of the way of the daggers, and brought up his sword against Link's.

However, because his arm was injured and also because Link had just come out of the Lake, he was easily overtaken. Link, shedding not an inch of mercy, slashed at Ganondorf's leg, making him collapse to the ground.

Link hovered over him; Zelda a distance away.

"Enough! I've just been toying with you! I didn't think that I would ever have to use this form . . ." Slowly, Ganondorf's body began to morph into something bigger, something taller, something much more gruesome-

Then, all of a sudden, mid-transformation, a large arrow made of light jutted out of his forehead. Link spun around to see Zelda pulling back a bow seemingly made of light, another arrow already at the ready to be released.

"So you _have_ been practicing," Link said, disbelievingly.

"Not so," Zelda countered, releasing another arrow into his chest this time. "I've just always been this good."

Not a moment after Zelda finished her sentence did Ganon collapse limply to the ground.

"Turns out- transformation magic makes you weaker during your transformation in order to make you stronger while in your transformed form. Ganondorf seemed to underestimate the fact that I knew this- which ultimately led to his death."

Link walked over to Ganondorf's limp body in order to check his pulse.

Nothing.

"That honestly was not that difficult- I really expected to die a few more times before we beat him." Link sighed.

"In all honesty, me too. Although I knew I'd be fine," after seeing Link's expression she added: "You're always risking your life for mine, I knew I'd never die if you were there to protect me."

"Speaking of death, you said you understood why I did what I did, right? Because I really don't- do you mind explaining your viewpoint? I really just had to rely on the goddesses advice for this."

"The goddesses approached you too, huh? I suppose it's to be expected," Zelda strangely sounded slightly disappointed. "The Lake has the ability to bring those who are dead back to life or give stamina and strength to those who are weak and tired. Knowing this, I knew that if I myself were to bathe in it, I would have my doubts cleared and my kingdom would flourish."

"I see," Link began to put the pieces together. "So the goddesses wanted me to die in order to bring you to the Lake. And not only would Hyrule flourish from that, but Ganondorf would ultimately be defeated. I couldn't have defeated him on my own, so I guess this was just one way to get us to fight side-by-side anyway."

"Yes, I suppose you are right," Zelda concurred.

. "Zelda, let's go back," Link said suddenly. "But let us rid Ganondorf's body first."

"I agree, but let us hurry," Zelda smiled. "I still need to be made queen."

And made queen she was.

They left the Lake carrying Ganondorf's body before they buried it outside his home kingdom of Gerudo. 

After that, they had made it back to Hyrule where Zelda was, inevitably, made queen. The day of her being made queen, Zelda presented Link with the honors and awards of someone who had died in battle, protected the royal family, and had served with loyalty, as well as many others. After which, trying to test out his new courage, he presented Zelda with an honor herself.

The wedding took place after a month of her coronation and they soon learned to rule hand in hand.

In most kingdoms, it is the king who rules solemnly and doesn't look for outward help- even from his queen. Link, however, is not most kings, and Hyrule is not most kingdoms. Link and Zelda both worked together, using both of their strengths to help the kingdom and also to protect and help each other from their weaknesses that their strengths presented.

The people now pass on stories about these days of old, for it is now 100 years later from these events and Link and Zelda have long died, but their legacy has not. They led the kingdom into prosperity and lived the rest of their lives happily and fully.

They had several kids of which they taught and trained their skills accordingly, and those kids soon became rulers after their parents' death and so on and so forth.

Although it has many hardships, Hyrule and it's rulers always succeed. This is a lesson that is taught in each and every generation. Most's favorite is the one that you yourself have just learned of. The one where the princess saves the knight and becomes the ruler.

The one with the swapped roles.

 **END NOTE: Thank you all so much for reading! This journey has been amazing and I'm so glad that you all have stayed with me for this story. I know there were times that I didn't upload or times that I failed to make an interesting chapter, but I sincerely appreciate each and everyone one of you who are still here- even if you had to leave at some point. Overall, if it hadn't been for you guys, I probably wouldn't have even gotten halfway through this story. So thank you all so much for not only reading my story but for inspiring me to write for you guys, too! So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you all so much for reading!**

 **Now that this story is over, I may be writing another one, only one problem- I don't know what it should be about. And that's where you guys come in! If you want me to write another story and have an idea for what you want it to be able, please let me know in the comments. Also, I would love to hear what you guys thought about the series as a whole and I feel like it would be a really nice way to finish off this series.**

 **So anyway, you guys, thank you all for reading, and I can't wait to read your other book suggestions!**

 **Love you guys, and hope that I hear from you guys again soon! Bye!**


End file.
